Childhood Friends
by MoonlightGlacier
Summary: Ichigo and Toshiro became friends in their childhood. Toshiro had to leave. Ichigo has a boyfriend, but starts to get feelings for his childhood friend when he finally returns, but Toshiro has a boyfriend too. Main IchiHitsu. Slight RenIchi and GinHitsu. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: New start

Hey, my first story here! Yaaay! Anyway...my english is not the best, there might be grammar errors, and bad spelling. But I tried, and that's good, right?...

Enough about me. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 1: New start.

* * *

_A three-year old, orange-haired boy, was sitting all alone in the park. He was sitting on the ground, his knees bent to his chest, his arms hugging his legs tightly, his face buried in his arms. He was crying._

_No one was kind enough to go to him and ask what was wrong. Until..._

_"Why are you crying?" A cute voice asked him._

_He sobbed. "The other kids are mean to me because my hair looks funny" And he burst out in more tears._

_"I think your hair looks just fine" The crying boy looked up at the source of that cute voice. It was a boy, his face was friendly._

_The crying boy sobbed before speaking. "R-really?"_

_"Of course. Maybe it's because my hair looks funny too, but I don't care" The sitting boy looked at the other's hair. It was white, not funny at all. He looked cool, and it looked so soft to touch._

_"I-I think y-your hair looks g-great" He stuttered, and dried away his tears._

_The white-haired boy just giggled. "Thank you" He smiled friendly._

_The orange haired boy looked into the white-haired boy's eyes, and was awestruck at the sight of those jewel-like eyes. They looked like real emeralds. "I-I like your eyes t-too. Their b-beautiful"_

_The other boy giggled. "I like your eyes too. They remind me of...hmm...something brown" He laughed at his own words. The orange-haired boy just sat there, looking at him with his own faint smile. __"Here take my hand, I'll help you up" The boy reached out a hand for the other to take. The previously crying boy, took it and was helped on his feet. When he was on his feet again, he noticed the other boy was smaller than him._

_"T-thank you"_

_"No problem. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro by the way. What's your name?" The white-haired boy asked._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo" The other replied a little shyly. "D-do you want to be friends?" He asked._

_"Sure. We'll be friends forever right?" Toshiro asked._

_"Yeah, forever..."_

* * *

_A five-year old, orange-haired boy, was crying, again._

_"No you can't! You said we'd be friends forever!" He cried out, gripping the sleeve of his smaller friend's jacket._

_"I have to" The other said sadly. "If I don't go, my granny will be worried about me"_

_"Promise you'll come back to me. Promise!" He cried even harder._

_"I promise to come back as soon as I can. I promise"_

_"Okay...I believe you" He loosened the grip on the other's sleeve. Letting go. His life already started to feel empty._

_"Shiro-chan, granny is waiting for you" Toshiro's cousin, Momo, called._

_"I'm coming, and don't call me that!" He looked at Ichigo "Take this, and take very good care of it" Toshiro handed Ichigo a necklace with a star-shaped pendant. "Dont. Ever. Loose. It. It is very precious to me. I want you to take care of it until I come back" Then he hurried to his cousin and granny, and went into the train that would take him away from Ichigo._

_The train rushed away, Making the orange hair of the only boy at the station, astray._

_One last tear, rolled down his cheek. "Remember...you promised to come back" Ichigo clenched his hand tight around the pendant..._

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open. The teen sat up in bed. He looked at the alarm clock on his desk. 4:50. He let out a deep sigh "He never came back to me" He said sadly. "And we're fifteen now. I guess he forgot all about me" Ichigo raised out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower, letting it heat up. He quickly took a shower. He turned back to his bedroom when he was done. Might as well get ready since he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Truth be told, Ichigo never had forgotten about his childhood friend. Since that day. He'd always had memory dreams about their time together. But he'd never had this dream since the day Toshiro left.

He searched his closet for his new school uniform. Since the last day of summer vacation had ended, it would be smart to find it. He was starting in high school this time. When he'd found it, he put it on and sat on the bed for a while. His hand automatically travelled to his chest area, where he felt the necklace. The necklace, Toshiro told him to take care of until he came back for it. Ichigo always had it around his neck. He always kept it on. Something, however seemed a little strange about the necklace. He carefully scanned it, and discovered it could open. In all these years, Ichigo had never discovered it before. He carefully opened it, and saw two pictures inside of it.

Two people were on one of them. A man, and a woman. The man had long white hair, hanging loose. His face was kind and gentle. A smile was placed on his lips, as if it always was that way. His eyes were brown. They looked friendly, and calm. All in all, a very friendly, and nice man. The woman had long black hair, in a braid. Her face was kind and gentle. A smile was placed on her lips, as if it always was that way. Her eyes were blue. They looked friendly, and calm. All in all, a very friendly, and nice woman. The woman was resting her head on the man's shoulder, and looking up into the man's kind eyes. The man was looking right back into the woman's kind eyes. They looked so in love with each other. The kind of love that would last for a lifetime.

However, the other picture was white. Nothing but white, like a piece of paper, that had never been drawn, painted, or even touched. Just pure white. Like it was just filling in for a picture that was supposed to be there.

Ichigo locked the pendant again. He sighed. "Why can't I forget about him today? It hasn't been this hard to forget about him before. Toshiro...where are you?" He sighed again. He stood up and went downstairs, into the kitchen.

He grabbed some eggs from the fridge, and took a pan. He started frying eggs. "Shit!" He burnt the eggs. "I never was good at cooking" He sighed. "But this is what I'll have to eat right now" Sighing once more, he put the eggs on a plate and put it on the table. He was sitting, and eating the burnt eggs, with a glass of water. He just waited for the time to pass by, and his family to ruin the silence. He didn't mind silence, but right now it was killing him. For some reason he just couldn't get his childhood friend off his mind.

"Ichigo, why are you up so early? You never get up this early" Luckily for him, he heard his sister, and snapped back from his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Yuzu. I just woke up very early, and couldn't get back to sleep, so I just waited for you guys to wake up" He said a little too hastily. Yuzu looked suspiciously at her brother. Despite being only a kid, she was not stupid. She could tell when something was bothering her brother.

"What's bothering you Ichigo?" She had the look on her face she always had when there was something she wanted to know, and would give up at nothing to find out.

Ichigo sighed. He knew his sister very well. She was the mother type. She cooked, cleaned, and solved some of the family's problems. She had completely taken over the job as a mother, since their mother died in an accident a long time ago. "I'm just thinking about Toshiro" He finally told his sister.

"Toshiro? Who's Toshiro? Is he your new boyfriend? Did you dump Renji?" She asked a little shocked.

"No, he's a- I mean, 'was' a good friend of mine once, when we were kids" Ichigo looked at the time. 5:28. "What a snaily morning" He sighed, for what time was it again? Oh never mind, he'd lost count.

Yuzu laughed. "Snaily? I don't think I've heard that before. But what happened to that friend of yours?" Yuzu asked a bit concerned.

"I don't really know. The last time I saw him, we were five. It was at a station. He was getting on a train, and left. I've never heard anything about him since then" Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. "He made me a promise. He said he would return. He gave me his most precious property to assure me he would come back. Maybe he forgot all about it?" He sighed...once again.

"Oh...maybe something came in the way, and he had to stay for a very long time. And maybe he'll come back when both of you are older" Yuzu tried to cheer up her brother.

Ichigo doubted that, but he didn't want his sister to be concerned. "Yeah, your probably right Yuzu" He smiled at her. He tried his best to make the smile look real enough. And apparently it worked.

Yuzu smiled back at her brother. "Well, then you don't have to worry about that anymore, Ichigo" Just then, they heard arguing.

"But dad, I know I can do it!" They heard their sister, Karin, say.

"But what if you get hurt!" Their father cried out.

"You let me enter a dojo, but not soccer? Get a grip" Karin was annoyed, it was clearly heard on her voice.

"We'll talk about this later" Their father said, letting it pass for now. Then they entered the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu, Ichigo" Karin muttered, and dumped herself on one of the chairs.

Yuzu took a pan. "I'll fry some eggs" She stated happily.

"Ichigoooo!" His father was about to kick him, but he ducked.

"See you later. I'm taking off to school now" He said, annoyed.

"See you...later" His father replied in pain from the chair he'd crashed into when Ichigo had ducked his attack.

"don't be late for school, Ichigo" Both his sisters told him, one happily, the other grumpily.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the classroom, and was glomped almost immediately. "Hey Ichigo!" A smiling red-head, said enthusiastically.

Renji was a good boyfriend. But Ichigo could deal without being glomped every time he saw him. "Hey Renji. Whats new?"

Renji let go of his orange-haired boyfriend, but still smiling. "Not much. But I overheard the teachers talk about, we're getting a new student"

"Yeah sure you overheard them. You probably were spying on them" Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth!" Renji defended himself. Ichigo rolled his eyes once more.

"Hey you two, how was summer vacation?" Four people came walking over to the two boys. Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

They smiled at them. "Hey you guys. It was great" Both of them replied at the same time. They just laughed.

"Soo..." Ichigo began. "Do any of you know who the new student is?"

"Nope. I have no clue" Rukia said.

"I only heard it should be a guy. I hope he's cute, and single. Maybe I could get a boyfriend" Uryu said.

"I heard he traveled a long way to get here" Renji said.

"I have no clue" Orihime said.

"I don't know anything" Chad said.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay, I guess we'll just have to wait and see about this guy"

The teacher entered the classroom. "Everyone, sit down" The teacher ordered the students. "First I'll let you know, we have a new student. Be nice to him. Okay, you can come in now" Everyone's eyes looked at the door, including the six friend's. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. A guy. Short. White hair. Entered the room. "Why don't you tell a little about yourself?" The teacher asked.

The guy looked around in the classroom, and spotted Ichigo. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, and that's all you need to know about me" He obviously was hiding something, which made him more mysterious to the students. He made chills run down the students's spines.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You look pale" Renji whispered to Ichigo, who actually did look a little pale.

Ichigo just stared at the new student. "It can't be. Did he really...come back?" He asked himself. Not paying attention to Renji.

"Earth to Ichigo. Hello?" Renji tried to get his boyfriend to snap out of it. Eventually, Ichigo snapped out of it. "Dude, you were staring at him. Do you find him attractive? Remember, I'm your boyfriend" Renji said, irritated, and looked at Toshiro with a small glare of jealousy.

Ichigo turned to Renji. "No, of course not. I mean...he's not bad looking. But, I sort of...know him"

"You know him?" Renji asked, surprised.

"Let's just talk about it at lunch break, okay?"

"Okay" The two let it go. For now...

* * *

At lunch break. The six friends were sitting on the roof and eating lunch.

"I tell you, he's just so cute" Uryu exclaimed. "And mysterious. Just my type"

"Just forget it Uryu, he's way out of your league" Rukia mocked.

"Tch! I can get him if I want to" Uryu glared at Rukia. At this point, Renji walked over to his boyfriend.

"Ichigo, you promised to tell me" Renji pulled on Ichigo's arm pleadingly. And Ichigo, of course, started to tell Renji about his childhood friend...

* * *

On the way home from school, Ichigo separated with all his friends, since his house was the opposite direction from all of his friends's. Ichigo was walking home on his own.

"Kurosaki?" He heard a voice call his name, from behind. He turned to look and was surprised to see Toshiro and some other guy, Ichigo had never seen before, who seemed to be following his childhood friend, walking behind him. Somehow, Ichigo just got the feeling he didn't really like this guy, and he didn't even know why. He stopped to let them approach him.

"Oh hey, Toshiro" He said when the two boys were close enough. "It's been a very long time. Hasn't it? I thought you'd forgotten all about me"

Toshiro sighed laughingly. "No...you have my most precious memory around your neck. How could I forget?" He said as a matter of factly, then smirked. "Besides, you were crying your eyes out back then" He said in a mocking tone.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I was five" Toshiro just laughed. Things just felt so normal. Like Toshiro never left. Like he'd been there all this time. Things just went naturally between them. "Oh yeah, who's this?" Ichigo refered to the guy standing next to Toshiro.

"This is Ichimaru Gin. He came back with me. He's in a class higher than our's" Toshiro said.

"Hello" Gin smiled, with a creepy looking smile, according to Ichigo. The guy had silver hair. It looked like his eyes were glued shut, 'cause he didn't open them, even one second. He looked like a fox. And somehow, Ichigo just knew he wouldn't get very well along with this creep. But Toshiro seemed to be happy having the fox-face there, so Ichigo just had to deal with it.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ichigo asked, and he was actually hoping he wasn't.

Gin put his arms around Toshiro's waist. Toshiro just smiled. "of course..."

* * *

Well, was it any good?

The next chapter may take some time, but I'll eventually get it up.

Reveiw...please ^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	2. Chapter 2: The people in the pendant

Heya'll, Thanks a bunch for the reviews^^ Here's second chapter:

* * *

Chapter 2: The people in the pendant.

* * *

Ichigo sighed. He opened the door to his house, and almost got hit by something that came flying right past him. He turned to look behind, and narrowed his eyes at the sight, in annoyance. Isshin was lying on the ground. He was mumbling in pain, and was proud. It was something about Ichigo being so fast. Ichigo just rolled his eyes, thinking it was his own fault for never being able to hit the target right. But Isshin, of course, would deny that.

Ichigo went straight into the house, not bothering to help his crazy father.

"Was school okay, Ichigo?" He heard his sister, Yuzu, call from the kitchen. Ichigo sat down on the couch in the livingroom. Thinking the day through.

"Yeah...I guess. I got to see Renji again. And all the others" Ichigo let the part about Toshiro out. He didn't really want to talk about it. He didn't even know why. He very much liked the fact, Toshiro was back home at last, and everything just went so naturally between them, as if Toshiro'd been there all along. But somehow, he just didn't like Toshiro's boyfriend. And that fox-face never even did anything to him. He didn't really get it...

* * *

_Two boys were kicking at something on the ground. Something that was screaming in pain at every hit. A white-haired boy hurried over, stopping the boys from hurting whoever was lying on the ground. An orange-haired boy. Two boys- no, bullies, were kicking a helpless boy. How awful could people get? Why?...Why did people do such terrible things? What was their price? What were they gaining out of it? Nothing. Nothing but a crying innocent victim, who had done them no harm._

_"Back off! Dont you dare hurt my friend! Just leave!" The white-haired boy yelled at them._

_But one of them had decided to shoot back. "You don't own this place. So you can't tell us to leave" He tried to sound smart._

_"Suit yourselves. But I'm warning you, it'll get ugly if you stay" He said as he knelt down besides the orange-haired boy._

_"Are you threatening us?" The other asked._

_"No, moron. Didn't you just hear what I said? Or are you deaf? I said I'm warning you, 'smartass'" These boys were so stupid._

_They got angry. "Watch your mouth kid. Do you even know who we are?" The boys were actually grinning now._

_The white-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I know. You two are some messed up bullies, who think it might be fun to beat up an innocent boy near to death, because he has different looking hair. And just for your sick amusement. And after that, what do you get out of it? What will you two possibly gain from doing such sickening thing? Oh yeah...nothing at all"_

_The two boys were surprised. "Watch it freak! you're in no position to talk to us like that!" The smartass yelled. "I'll make sure you end up in the hospital!" He came right at him._

_The white-haired boy stood up. As soon as the bully's fist was almost about to hit him in the face, he simply grabbed his wrist and slung him down to the ground. He was hurt too much to get up on his feet again. The white-haired boy looked at the other bully. "Do you want to get a taste of the ground too, or do you prefer to take your friend to the hospital?"_

_"I'll take him to the hospital, thank you very much. But don't think this is over. I'll find you again someday, and I 'will' beat you up when I do" He took his friend and left._

_"Thank you for taking care of them" The orange-haired boy was sitting on the ground. "I'm weak...aren't I?" He asked his friend, with a pitiful smile on his lips._

_The white-haired boy looked at his friend. Another guy with silver-colored hair and a creepy fox-face, suddenly appeared right behind, and took the white-haired boy into his arms. The entire area around them turned pitch black. The silver-haired guy, pulled the white-haired boy with him into this pitch black, like it was a wall of black water that sucked them into the nothingness. And just before he was sucked entirely into the pitch black, he smiled. "of course" And then he was taken away. Entirely gone..._

* * *

Brown, scared eyes, fluttered open. "Toshiro!" He yelled. He looked around the place, only to find, he was back at his house. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. "Only a nightmare..." He sighed in relief, and looked at the time. 1:14. "That dream...I don't even remember what Toshiro really did say that day" He pulled himself up off the couch. And walked upstairs into his own bedroom. He dumped himself onto the bed. He just felt it was going to be a long night...

* * *

The morning after in the school, Ichigo had been very early. There were only three other students in the classroom. Of course as expected, Rukia and Uryu were there. Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia had one thing in common. None of them had a mother. Uryu's mother was murdered a long time ago. And Rukia's mother died of an illness.

Ishida Uryu was a smart kid. He was a bit of a narcissist when it came to his sewing skills, and his smarts. Ichigo and Uryu never liked each other before summer vacation, because of both their fathers' rivalry. Uryu's father owned a hospital in town, but so did Ichigo's father. And of course, that made the rivalry bloom. In the end though, both of the grown up men, had to work it out somehow, and tore their hospitals down, and built a new and better one, where both of them were the owners. Ichigo and Uryu became slight friends after that.

Kuchiki Rukia was a smart kid too. She was always drawing, but according to Ichigo, her drawings sucked. She especially liked to draw rabbits. Rukia was the last new girl in school, and everyone liked her very much. She always made the things happen. Ichigo and Rukia became friends, when Rukia once was at Ichigo's house, to make a project for school together. It was late at night, and they were behind with the project, so she stayed the night over to get it ready. But burglars appeared in Ichigo's house, and his sisters were in danger. Rukia almost gave her life to save them from the burglars. And Ichigo was so thankful for it.

The third person in the class was Toshiro. Ichigo never really imagined Toshiro to be one to meet up this early. He always remembered Toshiro to be a slacker, a fighter, and most of all, unruly. Even towards his granny, and his cousin. He would never come this early to school, even if he woke up that early. He would have just slacked off on a grass field or something. So it was a bit weird to see him this early.

"Kurosaki, do you know the new guy? Abarai told me you knew him" Ichigo heard the familiar voice of one of his friends. Uryu.

"Yeah, I know him" Ichigo answered. Uryu seemed to be coming a little too close, according to Ichigo.

"Does he have a boyfriend?" He looked hopefully at Ichigo. It almost scared the orange-haired teen. Ichigo never had seen this behaviour in Uryu before. He really must like Toshiro.

Ichigo was so tempted to say no. He'd never seen Uryu this excited before. And it amused him a little. But being the honest guy he was. "Yes, his boyfriend is in a class higher than our's. His name is Ichimaru Gin" Uryu looked pale, and it looked like he just wanted to give up. "Are you giving up on him then?"

Uryu lowered his voice. "Ichimaru Gin is dangerous. You wouldn't want to mess with him. He's already gotten a reputation. On. His. First. Day! Of course I'm giving up"

"A reputation?" Ichigo was confused.

"Yeah, he beat up the school's bully, because he was bothering him. It didn't take more than a minute for him to completely beat him up"

Ichigo was surprised. The bully was a very strong and violent guy. No one in their right mind, would want to mess with him. If Gin really had beaten that guy up, he truly was dangerous. "Toshiro...how did you end up with that guy?" He whispered to himself, so Uryu wouldn't hear him.

The rest of the class then entered the classroom...

* * *

At lunch break, Ichigo'd invited Toshiro and his boyfriend to eat lunch with them on the rooftop. Gin was creeping the others out, while Ichigo was left alone with Toshiro. They were sitting on the roof, and talking.

"Is he blind?" Ichigo asked, as he was looking at Gin, who never opened his eyes.

"No. He's just sensitive of light. He refuses to go with sunglasses" Toshiro answered, a little amused. "He finds perfectly around though" He giggled, but abruptly stooped himself from it. Ichigo looked at his friend, and a small smile formed on his lips. It sure was good to have his friend back. His hand automatically travelled to his chest area, where the necklace should have been. He'd forgotten he already gave it to Toshiro.

He then remembered the man and the woman on the picture. "Toshiro, who were those people on that picture in your pendant?"

Toshiro let out a sigh. "The man's name was Ukitake Juushiro, and the woman was Unohana Retsu"

"Tell me something about them, and why they're your most precious memory" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Fine, since you're my friend...Ukitake was a kind man, always happy, and he loved kids. Unohana was a kind woman, she was very motherly, and loved kids too. But they never could have any children. They were married, but both kept their surnames. Ukitake worked in a candy store. Unohana worked in a clinic. They moved to another town for some changes, and there they got a child. They were very happy. They gave the child a different surname from their own, so they wouldn't have to argue about it. That was an unusual thing about them. Both of them discovered they had the same illness, and died. Their child, has this illness within him too. He lives, but he's fighting to stay alive"

"What a tragic story" Ichigo felt sorry for them. "But I still don't know why they're your most precious memory"

"Because...they were always taking good care of me. Like real parents do. I was only three years old when they died, but I remember them clearly" Toshiro said.

"Did you know their child too?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro smiled a somewhat weak smile. "Yeah, I knew him. He always was a little lonely"

"Didn't you play with him?"

Toshiro thought about it for a moment. "I guess I was the only one he played with back then"

"Oh..." Ichigo suddenly thought about something. "Toshiro what about your parents? I never got to meet them. I never came to visit you. You were always the one to visit me. I don't even know where you lived" Ichigo felt a little ashamed for not knowing his friend better. He knew him, but he didn't really know anything about him.

Toshiro saw, Ichigo looked ashamed, and couldn't help but feel just as ashamed for not telling him more about himself, when he knew a lot about Ichigo. "My parents are dead. They died before we became friends. Granny took care of me when they died. We lived not far from your house, and that's where I'm staying at now..." He looked over to Gin. "...With Gin"

Ichigo's face dropped a little at the last words. "Oh, I see..." He had no idea why he hated the guy. Maybe it was because he was taking his childhood friend away from him?...Maybe.

Toshiro saw his face drop. "Hey..." Toshiro gave Ichigo a gentle push. "Your not jealous, are you?" He teased.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what! N-no, of course not!" He said defensively. "Besides, I have a boyfriend" He added.

Toshiro just laughed. "Relax, I'm just kidding" Then he narrowed his eyes defensively. "Wait am I not good enough for you or something?"

Ichigo blushed a little, but not that anyone noticed. "N-no, I mean, that's not it at all..." He lost words to say.

Toshiro just smirked. "It was a joke, Kurosaki. You don't have to get all nervous around me"

"Toshiro, where is your granny, and your cousin?" Ichigo just remembered them.

The sudden change of subject, and that particular question, surprised Toshiro. But he answered. "Granny died...and Momo is in a coma. They got into a car accident" Toshiro sounded dismal.

Ichigo felt a little guilty for asking "Sorry"

Toshiro tried to shake it off. "Dont be sorry. Stuff like that...happens" Just then, Gin and Renji came over to them.

"What'ya talkin' 'bout?" Gin asked, and tilted his head slightly to the side.

Toshiro looked up at his boyfriend, who was standing just in front of him, and smiled a somewhat weak smile, like before. "Just talking" He answered simply, and a bit too fast to Gin's liking. Ichigo could swear he saw Gin's smile falter a little. But it could have been his imagination...

* * *

When the day finally faded into night, Ichigo lay in his bed, fully awake. He couldn't get his friend out of his mind. And what he said...Was he really jealous?...

* * *

Hope ya'll like this chapter just as much, or more than the first one

Review...please^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	3. Chapter 3: At the hospital

Hello again^^ You could have done better on the reviews. But thank you very much for the review anyway, I'm very grateful that someone actually reads my story. Okay, enough about me. Here's the next chapter:

* * *

Chapter 3: At the hospital.

* * *

_"Run!" The orange-haired boy screamed. "Run Toshiro! Dont let them catch you!" The fear in his voice could not be overheard. And the horror in his eyes was clearly seen._

_The white-haired boy was running. He jumped over, and ducked under the many objects in his way as he ran._

_"You can't get away from us, you freak!" Two boys were running after him. One had his arm wrapped in bandages. The two boys that had been kicking at the orange haired boy, a few days ago, and the white-haired boy had broken the one's arm. They had returned for revenge._

_"You'll never catch me!" The white-haired boy taunted them and was laughing full on, while jumping over another fence. He was enjoying this game. It was like an innocent game of tag to him. But he knew very well, he wouldn't only get tagged if he was caught. He still kept running, and laughed all the time._

_The orange-haired boy's eyes, started to water up. He knew his friend was finished if he was caught. And he just couldn't understand why his friend was laughing._

_The white-haired boy ran in the direction his friend stood. He grabbed the other's hand and got him to run along with him. Their running sped up, and they were getting further and further ahead of the other two boys who were chasing them, until they completely got away from them, and allowed themselves to rest._

_"That was fun" The white-haired boy laughed._

_The other was trying to catch his breath from running that fast. He eventually got his breath back. "Are you crazy! How can you just laugh like that! You could have been caught!" The orange-haired boy scolded his friend as his eyes watered up a little. He was both angry and scared of what could have happened._

_"My mommy always told me to laugh at my problems. That way, they'll always turn into the easiest game" He smiled with a reassuring smile, that made the other allow himself to relax...a little._

_"There you are!" A angry voice broke into the relaxing moment, and both of them tensed. The white-haired boy grabbed his friend's hand again and started to run, while laughing some more._

_"You can't run away forever!"_

_"Catch us if you can!"_

* * *

Ichigo woke up. He sat up in bed, and slightly chuckled for himself. "Toshiro, you always took everything with a laugh" He mused a little. "I remember those guys never caught us. And they kept swearing on getting revenge, but they never got it" Ichigo laughed.

"Ichigo! You're late for school!" Karin yelled.

"Shit!" Ichigo hopped out of bed, got dressed, and hurried downstairs. "I'm skipping breakfast, Yuzu!"

"But I already made you some!"

"I'm sorry, just give it to dad! He can eat like a pig! I have to hurry for school!" He grabbed his school stuff and left out the door, faster than a rocket.

"I wonder what got Ichigo all fired up for school?" Karin mused.

Yuzu looked at her sister happily. "Who cares? I'm just glad he takes school seriously" She cheered.

But Karin couldn't help but be suspicious. She knew Ichigo was more of a slacker when it came to school. "Either he got a very bad warning from the teacher to meet up better at school. 'Or' he has a new boyfriend" She muttered for herself...

* * *

Ichigo was just in time to get to the classroom before the teacher shut the door, and was allowed inside. He sat at his desk in the middle row, farthest to the left, just besides the window.

"You just made it Ichigo" Renji, who was sitting besides him to the right, whispered to him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious" He whispered back. Renji just pouted. Ichigo then looked at the desk just behind his, where Toshiro used to sit now. But Toshiro wasn't there. "Renji, where's Toshiro?"

Renji looked at the desk Toshiro used to sit, too. And saw he was gone. "I don't know. Maybe he's sick or something" He shrugged on his shoulders. He didn't really care.

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right" Ichigo didn't think more of it...

* * *

On his way home from school, Ichigo saw some bullies pick on a guy, who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. He had dark hair. His eyes were a mixture between blue and grey.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt me!" The guy pleaded, and was backing off, until his back met with a fence in the way. And the two bullies kept getting closer to him.

Ichigo wanted to help the guy, and without thinking it through, he ran over to the three of them. "Stop it!" He yelled at the bullies.

The two bullies turned to look at who might be interrupting. When they saw Ichigo, they grinned evilly. And Ichigo thought he'd seen them before. Wait...it was those boys from the past. The bullies that Toshiro had manged to send one of them to the hospital, because of a broken arm.

"Now, that's a victim I haven't seen since we were kids" One of them said. "So, where's your precious friend now? Isn't he coming? We have some unfinished business with him" They were still grinning.

Ichigo didn't answer them. He glanced at the guy they'd chosen for victim this time. He was scared, and was crouched on the ground of fear. A guy that innocent couldn't have done anything wrong. At least not on purpose. Why were people always targeting the weak ones? It only proved that those bullies were weak themselves. And if they were weak...

"How dare you scare that guy like that!" He stood up for him.

The bullies were still grinning. "I'll take that as a no. Then we'll just have to deal with you instead, since you were his friend" They came after Ichigo now. Ichigo just stood firm, and let them come closer. Ichigo had managed to do stuff like this before. He'd always fought out of sheer will power. And his stubbornness was greater than any other force. That was only talk of course, but it had it's effects. He sure wasn't the weakling he was back then.

The two boys seemed to be a little confused. They had no idea why the guy wasn't trying to run away or something. He was just standing there, waiting for them to get closer. They backed away. They started to wonder what Ichigo might be thinking of doing to them when they were close enough. They began to get a little scared. "Let's go, he's not worth it" One of them told the other, trying his best not to show he actually was scared. If someone could just stand there like that, and wait for them. He had to be dangerous.

"Yeah..." The other replied, and followed close behind his friend as they left.

Ichigo smirked. "Look who the cowards are now" Ichigo knew that kind of bullies. Always targeting the weak ones to look all strong and feared. But in reality, they were just some weak cowards themselves. But there were bullies out there too, who really were strong and violent, like the bully of the school. And people like that, shouldn't be messed with.

"T-thank you" The scared boy that was crouched on the ground, stuttered.

Ichigo came over to him, held out his hand for him, and helped him up. "You okay?" He asked, trying to see if he'd gotten any bruises, but only spotted some dirt covering the guy in some places from lying on the ground.

The guy smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Those guys didn't really get a chance to do anything to me before you came" He looked at the ground, ashamed. "It was all my fault. I never should have gotten lost in mind like that. Then they never would have bumped into me...and this never would have happened" He entirely blamed himself.

Ichigo looked sadly at the guy. A guy like that, who never thought anything was anyone else's fault, must've always been blamed for many things, and never able to defend himself. "It wasn't your fault" Ichigo stated firmly. "Those guys are some bastards! So don't blame yourself for it. What's your name?"

The guy blushed, a little embarrassed to say his name. "Yamada Hanataro" He answered shyly.

Ichigo thought the name suited him. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. It's nice to meet you" He smiled. "Were you headed anywhere particular, before you got lost in mind?"

Hanataro remembered. "Yeah, I was going to the hospital. I wanted to see if I could get a job there" He smiled. "I might not look like it, but I could become a very good doctor!" Then he got embarrassed. "But I'm new in town...and I...dont have a clue where it is"

Ichigo smiled, and thought it was a good thing the guy wanted to become a doctor. "My dad and Ishida Ryuken are owners of the hospital. I can take you there. Besides my dad's not working today, so you're lucky"

"Dont you mean he 'is' working?" Hanataro was confused.

Ichigo just laughed. "No, I mean he's 'not' working today. You would understand if you knew him..."

* * *

At the hospital, Ichigo and Hanataro were standing at the information desk.

"Hey Iemura, is Ryuken at work today?" Ichigo asked the man behind the desk, who was writing something in his diary. He had blonde hair. And Ichigo'd never seen his eyes, because he always wore sunglasses, even inside.

Iemura looked up, and recognized Ichigo. "No, miss Kotetsu is working for him today. Is your father going to come to work tomorrow?"

"Okay, thanks. Yeah, he's going to work" And more wasn't said between those two. Iemura always wrote something in his diary, so Ichigo didn't bother him anymore. "Let's go Hanataro. Isane is a great person. You'll like her. I'm sure she'll give you a job" Ichigo assured him.

"Okay...thank you"

They walked over to a door. "Just go inside. Isane will be there. I'm just gonna wait for you to get out again, so I'll get to know if you got a job or not. Right?"

Hanataro was thankful. "Right" He bowed respectfully to Ichigo, and went inside.

Ichigo just stood outside waiting for Hanataro to get out again. But then he spotted Toshiro walking down the hall in the hospital. When Toshiro noticed Ichigo looking at him, he walked in a slower pace.

"Hey Toshiro! What are you doing here in the hospital? And why weren't you at school today?" Ichigo asked, when Toshiro was close enough.

Toshiro smiled. "I was just visiting a friend before school" He answered. "The time went by too quickly, so I missed school"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, and noticed something that made him a little suspicious. "You're not wearing the school uniform" He stated firmly.

Toshiro looked down at himself. "Oops! I guess I forgot. In the other school, we didn't have to wear a uniform"

Ichigo thought that sounded reasonable enough, and let it pass. "Was it Ukitake's and Unoahana's son you were visiting? Is he in the hospital?" He asked.

Toshiro looked at the floor. "Uhm...yeah"

"Dont worry" Ichigo said, with a reassuring smile. "He'll be okay. I know the doctors are doing everything they can to cure his illness. Or my dad would have fired them" He giggled.

A worried smile formed on Toshiro's lips. "Thanks Kurosaki..."

"Hey! Maybe I could come and visit him too?" He looked hopefully at Toshiro.

Toshiro tensed a little before speaking. "No...uhm...I mean...he...doesn't like it when people see him like that" He was not looking at Ichigo.

"Oh...okay. I just hope he gets better" Ichigo said, a little disappointed.

Toshiro didn't manage to respond, as Hanataro came out from the room, interrupting them.

"I got a job!" He said with enthusiasm. Then he noticed Toshiro. "Oh, sorry...Did I interrupt something?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, then at Hanataro, and at Ichigo again. "Who's this?" Toshiro asked. His lips then formed a smirk. "I doubt Renji will like you're cheating on him" He taunted Ichigo.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "This is Yamada Hanataro..." And Ichigo told Toshiro everything that happened.

"So those guys still remember me? It was such a long time ago. Talk about holding a grudge" He laughed. Ichigo just looked at his friend, smiling. He remembered Toshiro always was laughing the danger up it's face. And that laugh of his always was so cute, no matter how many times he'd heard it- wait. Cute? Well, supposedly.

"Soo...what job did you get?" Ichigo asked Hanataro.

Hanataro smiled. "I got a job as a cleaner. But everyone have to start from the bottom to get to the top anyway. And I will do my best to become a doctor" It was a good thing Hanataro was this positive about it.

"With that kind of mind, I know you'll get far" Ichigo said, smiling back...

* * *

When Toshiro and Hanataro left for their houses, Ichigo just took a walk in the park.

The sun was about to set, and it was getting late. But Ichigo didn't mind. Just as long as no bullies or anything worse came across his path. It was peaceful, and only a few people were at the park.

Ichigo sat down on a park bench, to think. He remembered his dream from the day before. He now remembered what Toshiro really did say back then...

* * *

_"I'm weak...aren't I?" He asked his friend, with a pitiful smile on his lips._

_The white-haired boy looked at his friend. Then waked him on the head._

_"Ouch! Why did you do that for!"_

_"Dont be stupid! Of course your weak. But who was I supposed to protect if you weren't?" He then held out his hand for the orange-haired boy. "But you're not that weak actually. Your stronger than you think...And I should know..."_

* * *

Ichigo smiled for himself. "Toshiro, you always knew how to make me feel worthless and helpless by your side. But I really wouldn't change anything about it. Or I would never have become the one I am today. I never would have entered that dojo, so I would become stronger. I never would have become this protective..."

* * *

When Ichigo came home, his father, of course, tried to attack him again. But Ichigo ducked, and Isshin flew into the door, and was muttering in pain.

"Dad stop doing that. You'll only end up hurting yourself" Karin told her father annoyed.

Isshin picked himself up. "So, Ichigo, how was school today?" He asked Ichigo, and completely ignored Karin.

"Fine, I guess" Ichigo answered, and actually wanted to talk to them about Toshiro. So he told them...

Isshin smiled. "I'm glad your friend is back, Ichigo"

Yuzu seemed over-joyed. "I told you he would come, didn't I!" It was more of a 'I told you so' than a question.

And Karin now understood why Ichigo'd been so fired up for school. "So that's why you were in such a hurry this morning"

"Yeah, anyway, it's pretty late. I'm gonna go to bed" Ichigo said, and went into his bedroom.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Next chapter will take some time...but I'll eventually get it up.

Review...please^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	4. Chapter 4: Realizing

Hey everyone^^ This chapter took a little longer than I expected but now it's here:

* * *

Chapter 4: Realizing.

* * *

_"Come on!" The white-haired boy yelled. "you're almost there!"_

_The orange-haired boy was panting. He was sitting on the 3 kilometers long, stone staircase, trying to catch his breath. He'd been running up and down the staircase repeatedly. "I-I c-can't...I'm too...tired" He breathed, and was panting some more._

_"Don't give up now!" The white-haired boy yelled. He too had been running up and down repeatedly on said staircase. "If I can do it, you can too!"_

_The orange-haired boy crawled up the last steps. And rolled down on the ground when he finally made it to the top...once again._

_The white-haired boy, sat down besides the boy lying on the ground. "That wasn't so hard"_

_"Easy for you to say!" The orange-haired boy snapped. "You're used to it!"_

_The white-haired boy crossed his arms defensively. "No I'm not!" He yelled._

_"Why are we even doing this?" The orange-haired boy asked._

_The other smirked. "For fun..."_

* * *

Ichigo woke up. "That bastard" Ichigo said not meaning it in a bad way, just amusedly. "He always made me do stuff like that" Ichigo never really did mind it, just as long as he was with Toshiro.

He remembered he never felt so happy without Toshiro in his life. When Toshiro left, Ichigo'd been so down, he almost gave up to live. But he always remembered that Toshiro told him he would come back. Ichigo technically waited for Toshiro to come back this entire time. He always did have bad scores in school. To be honest, one of the reasons he dated Renji was to get Toshiro out of his mind. But that didn't work very well either. Perhaps he'd fallen for his friend? No, it couldn't be...

"Ichigo, you're late for school!" Karin yelled.

"Not again!" Ichigo hopped out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs.

"Are you going to eat breakfast today?" Yuzu asked when Ichigo came into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table. "Uhm...yeah"

"Great!" She smiled. "I already made you some" She gave him a plate with fried eggs and bacon.

"Thanks" He began to eat. When he was done, he hurried to get ready for school. To be honest, he hoped Toshiro would be at school today. He actually really hoped so...

* * *

When Ichigo entered the classroom, he'd expected all the others to already be there, but only three others were there. Rukia, Uryu, and Toshiro. He looked at his watch. "Wait, classes haven't even started yet" Then he realized. "Karin..." He muttered annoyed. "...you did this on purpose" He could just see that smirk on her lips before him. But since he already was here, there was no reason to go back.

He walked over to Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro. I'm glad you're in school today" He smiled.

Toshiro looked up at him "Oh, hey Kurosaki" He smiled back."Yeah, I haven't been visiting Ukitake's and Unohana's son today"

Ichigo was a little worried about Toshiro's friend. "Yeah...about that...How was he yesterday when you visited him?" Ichigo tried not to be prying in anything, but he was a little curious.

Toshiro still was smiling. "The doctors say he's doing well. He has a deadly illness, but they say he has a very good chance of surviving it" That made Ichigo lighten up a bit, just to know Toshiro's friend was doing well. "However..." Toshiro began. "...I'm a little worried about Gin"

Ichigo tensed a little when he heard Gin's name, but not so it was visible. What was so great about Gin anyway? Why did Toshiro like him that much?And why did Ichigo 'not' like him? "What's wrong with Gin?" He asked, trying to avoid...what it was, he had against Gin.

"I don't know. He seems to be a little down lately" Toshiro sounded worried.

Ichigo hated to see his friend worried about something. It always ended up in a mess when Toshiro was worried.

"You mean you've actually seen him without that smile?" Ichigo tried to get his friend to laugh a little. But it didn't seem to work.

Toshiro just answered truthfully, in a serious way, even if he knew what Ichigo was trying to do. "Yes I actually have. But that was a long time ago" He said. He was sounding worried again. "Anyway, he does not let his smile falter one bit. I just know it"

Ichigo wanted to get Toshiro to forget about Gin, completely. Some day he just had to find out why he hated Gin this much.

The rest of the class slowly bagan to enter the classroom.

Renji awkwardly walked over to Ichigo, who had been standing besides Toshiro's desk, and talking. He'd given Toshiro a jealous glare, without anyone noticing.

"Hey" Renji said, smiling falsely, but no one could see that. Both Ichigo and Toshiro looked at Renji, and gave him a small 'Hey' in return, then went back to talk about who knows what. This made Renji annoyed, and he glared some more at Toshiro, who he had a suspicion about, was trying to take Ichigo away from him.

Abarai Renji was not the brightest guy, but he actually could have his moments, that was what Ichigo saw in him. He wasn't bad looking at all either. Renji was childhood friends with Rukia, and had been thrilled when Rukia had moved to this town a few months after Renji did. Renji had a crush on Ichigo and did many stupid things to make Ichigo notice him. One day, when Renji and Ichigo were alone at Renji's house, making homework together, he'd managed to get enough courage to tell Ichigo how he felt about him. And ever since then, they'd been a couple.

The teacher came into the classroom, and classes started immediately...

* * *

When the class ended, Ichigo saw the teacher approach Toshiro. What could the teacher possibly want to talk to Toshiro about? Ichigo got curious. He tried to listen in on the conversation. He felt like he was no better than Renji, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"...It's a good offer" He heard the teacher say. It sounded like the teacher was trying to convince Toshiro about something.

"I'll think about it" Toshiro replied, sounding like he didn't want to agree. The teacher just nodded once and left the room. Ichigo walked over to Toshiro.

"Any problems?" He asked, curious.

Toshiro just shook his head 'no'. "Nothing bad" He replied simply. "Just school stuff" He added.

Ichigo still was curious. "Come on" Ichigo pleaded. "Tell me" He demanded.

"Just forget it. It's not important" Toshiro waved it off...

* * *

At lunch break, Ichigo'd invited Toshiro and Gin again. Next time, he would only invite Toshiro. He couldn't help but get evil thoughts about Gin.

"Are ya daydreamin'?" Talk about the devil...Ichigo snapped from his thoughts when he heard Gin's voice. He narrowed his eyes at Gin, in defense.

"So?" He asked defensively.

Gin sat down on the ground of the roof besides Ichigo, his head was turned in the direction where Toshiro was sitting and talking to Uryu some distance away. "My Toshiro is cute, isn't he?" Gin asked, not really anyone particularly.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, and inwardly agreed with Gin, he always was cute...wait...did he really think that? He blushed a little at his thoughts, but not that it was noticeable. He looked at Gin. "Did you want something?" He asked a little too rudely.

"Naw, not really" Gin replied, not thinking too much about it. Ichigo inwardly sneered at Gin's smile. He just did not like the guy sitting next to him at all...and now he began to think he understood why.

Gin turned his head towards Ichigo. "Ya kno', I get the feelin' ya don' like me" He casually stated. "Don' ya?"

Ichigo was surprised by this. He never would have imagined himself to be so obvious about it. He didn't like Gin, but he never showed it. Was he really that obvious? No...he only said he had a feeling about it. That didn't necessarily mean he knew. Did it? "I...No" He admitted.

Gin still kept his smile on, never letting it falter. "I see." Ichigo felt guilty. Gin was just sitting there, and it was beginning to get awkward, but then Gin spoke again. "I just wanna make him smile. A true smile. I wanna know what he's hiding behind that fake smile" he said, sounding sad, but still having that smile printed on his lips.

Ichigo looked at Gin. Was he talking about Toshiro? "What-"

Ichigo was cut off by Gin. "I'm talkin' 'bout Toshiro, yes. I know ya don' like me. But I can tell ya sumthin' 'bout Toshiro, if ya wanna know?"

"Yes" Ichigo was curious to know more about Toshiro.

Gin started to tell Ichigo. "When he started at my school, I fell in love with him righ' away. I tried many things, but nothin' worked. He'd let a very thick layer of ice surround him. He was cold, and let no one get close to him. He always handled everythin' on his own" That was a very big surprise to Ichigo. He always remembered Toshiro to be smiling and laughing at everything.

Gin carried on. "I tried for some years. He slowly let the ice melt" Gin's smile really faded this time, but he quickly got his smile back on. "That's all I will tell ya" He walked away, leaving Ichigo to think. Could Toshiro really have been like that? And why did Gin's smile fade? Ichigo just knew there was something Gin didn't want to tell him. He just had to figure out what it was...

* * *

When school ended, Ichigo and Toshiro were alone in the classroom, packing their stuff. Ichigo was constantly glancing behind to look at Toshiro. He just finished packing and was on his way out, but Ichigo grabbed his wrist, and spun him around to face him. Toshiro was surprised by the sudden act.

"Kurosaki?..."

Ichigo just noticed what he was doing, however, did not let go of Toshiro's wrist. "Uh...uhm..." He had no idea what to say, and had less idea about why he'd just grabbed his friend like this...or maybe he had the faintest idea.

Toshiro was getting impatient. "If there's something you wanted, tell me. I'm going to visit Ukitake and Unohana's son, so hurry" He rushed him.

Ichigo just stood there, not knowing what to say. Then he just blurted something out. "A-are you going to visit him again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" Toshiro was a little surprised by this question.

"Could you ask him if I can come visit him too? I know you already said he didn't like it when people see him like that, but could you just ask him?" Ichigo just felt so stupid asking something like this so suddenly. He didn't even know their son, and their son probably didn't know who Ichigo was at all.

Toshiro tensed a little, then thought about it for a while. "I don't see why it is so important for you to visit him. But I guess it wouldn't harm to ask him"

Ichigo felt happy, even if he would say no, he'd had a chance to meet Toshiro's hospitalized friend. "Great! Thank you"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, a little suspicious, then he realized Ichigo's hand still was holding his wrist, and he sighed. "Could you release my wrist now?"

Ichigo just realized he still was holding on to Toshiro. He let go of Toshiro's wrist, and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "S-sorry"

"You're acting strange, Kurosaki" He looked at Ichigo with those wonderful emerald-like eyes.

Ichigo blushed, and this time it was noticeable. "O-oh?...uhm, really?" He covered his blush before Toshiro noticed it. Ichigo now knew for sure he had fallen for his friend. He just didn't know if it was a good, or a bad thing?

Toshiro gave Ichigo a gentle push. "you're not starting to fall for me, are you?" He teased, not aware of that Ichigo was hiding a blush.

Ichigo's blush deepened, and he was trying to hide the blush better. "In fact, I am" He whispered to himself so Toshiro couldn't hear. He then got rid of the blush, and smirked at his friend. "In your dreams" Ichigo retorted.

Toshiro smirked too. "Well look at that, you know how to shoot back" Toshiro turned to leave, but smiled back at Ichigo. "See you tomorrow Kurosaki" Then walked out of the classroom.

As he did, Ichigo just watched him leave. Now he just knew he wanted Toshiro to be his. "Yeah...tomorrow" He sighed. He started packing his own stuff. And left...

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ichigo said to his family, and hurried over to the door and opened it. "Hey, come inside" He said to the person at the door.

Rukia stepped inside. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ichigo led Rukia to his room and closed the door without saying a word. Then he turned to face Rukia. "I'm glad you could come Rukia. You're the only person I could think of to talk to about this. you see...I have a problem" Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, worried. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. Soon after, Rukia walked over to him and sat down besides him on the bed, waiting for Ichigo to say something. "I want him to be mine" Ichigo said after a moment of silence.

Rukia was confused. She had no idea who Ichigo was talking about. But she knew it couldn't be Renji, since they already were dating. This was going to be a problem. "What about Renji then?" She asked.

"That's one of the things I'm worried about" Ichigo said.

"One of the things?" So there was more to be worried about. Rukia just got a feeling this wasn't going to be easy.

Ichigo looked at Rukia expectantly. "What should I do? I know I want him...badly" Rukia still had no idea who Ichigo wanted so badly. She didn't even know why she didn't just ask him who he wanted. Eventually, she would find out anyway, so why bother?

"Tell me what other problems there are. Maybe I could help, but I'm not sure" She replied.

Ichigo seemed to lighten up just the slightest. "I don't have a clue if he even possibly could see me as more than a friend. Then there's his...boyfriend"

Rukia almost fell off the bed at the last word. "Ichigo...if he already has a boyfriend, there's not much to do. Well, you could tell him how you feel about him and see how things occur, but I can't promise anything"

"No, there has to be another way!" Ichigo yelled, not meaning to. "Sorry, I'm just...I don't know what to do" Ichigo apologized.

"Well, maybe there is something" Rukia got deep in thought, and Ichigo was looking at her expectantly. "I got it!" Rukia exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "You could invite him out to eat with you. But you'll tell him it's only as friends. To you it will be a date, but he wont know a thing. Then you could ask him stuff you want to know about him" Rukia said, trying to sound a little smart. "Renji, and his boyfriend wont be suspicious about anything either" She added.

Ichigo thought about it for a while. "That could work. Thank you Rukia. you're the best!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad to help" Rukia smiled at Ichigo. "Oh, look at the time! I better go home" Rukia said, and left. Ichigo started to get tired and decided to go to bed. Rukia's idea might just work. So he would ask Toshiro out on a date he didn't even know was a date. It sounded funny when he thought about it that way.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Next chapter will take some time, but I'll eventually get it up. (wow, I keep saying that, don't I?)

Review...please^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	5. Chapter 5: Toshiro's hospitalized friend

See? I promised a good story didn't I? Oh wait...no I didn't. Anyway, I really, really hope you like it^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 5: Toshiro's hospitalized friend.

* * *

_The orange-haired boy stood at the shore, at the beach, yelling to the white-haired boy still in the sea. "Come now! We're going home!"_

_The other boy just stubbornly refused. "No way! The sun is burning hot! I hate the heat! I'm not coming out of the water! You can't force me!"_

_"Then I'm going home without you!" The orange-haired boy yelled, and started to walk away._

_The white-haired boy ran out of the water catching up to the other boy, and clung on to him. "you're just so heartless" He exclaimed. "The sun is too hot! Don't do this to me. I'm melting!" He exclaimed dramatically._

_The other boy just laughed. "Dont worry, we're going home now. The sun wont be able to torture you anymore, when we're home"_

_The white-haired boy laughed as well, and let go of his friend. "Could I come to your place?"_

_"Sure!" The orange-haired boy smiled at his friend. "You're always welcome at our place" The two of them walked to the orange-haired boy's house..._

* * *

Ichigo woke up. "Oh yeah. I completely forgot Toshiro always disliked the heat" He slightly laughed for himself. "I wonder if he still does?" He got up, and got dressed. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Ichigo, why are you in such a good mood?" Karin asked her brother suspiciously.

"It's nothing" Ichigo answered smiling...

* * *

At school, all the students were waiting for the teacher to show up. It wasn't usual for the teacher to be this late.

The principal then entered the classroom. "Sorry students, your teacher is absent today, because of a fever. There are no other teachers that can come here to take his place. So you have free the first period" And then he left.

All the students began to talk to each other and whatever. Ichigo turned his chair around so he was now sitting, facing Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro" He smiled widely to his friend.

"Hey" Toshiro smiled back, but then he tensed a little. "I uhm...I asked him yesterday if you could come visit him"

Ichigo didn't really know what Toshiro was talking about at first, but remembered he'd asked Toshiro if he could ask Ukitake and Unohana's son if he could come to visit him today. "Oh yeah, what'd he say?" Ichigo hoped he'd said yes.

Toshiro saw Ichigo get a little excited, and giggled a little. He hurriedly put a hand before his mouth to prevent it. He didn't like his own giggles. And he had no idea how cute Ichigo thought it was. But Toshiro didn't really understand why Ichigo wanted to meet his friend this badly, but didn't want to ask him about it either. "He said yes. Apparently he wanted to meet you too" He finally told Ichigo.

Ichigo was happy about it. Finally he could meet Toshiro's hospitalized friend. "That's great!"

"What's great?" Both of them looked at who just said that.

"Oh, hey Renji" Ichigo smiled at his boyfriend. "I asked Toshiro yesterday, if he could ask a friend of his who's in the hospital, if I could come with Toshiro to visit him today. He said yes" Ichigo told his boyfriend.

"Oh really? Lucky you" Renji said sarcastically, and secretly gave Toshiro a jealous glare. Ichigo pouted at him. Renji just smirked, leaned in, and kissed Ichigo, earning some whistles, and aaws from the students in the classroom. Ichigo was surprised by the sudden kiss, but didn't pull back. If he did, Renji would get hurt, and besides, he was his boyfriend after all. But it still just felt wrong being kissed by Renji.

He started to wonder how Toshiro's lips would feel against his own.

They broke apart. "I love you, Ichigo" Renji told his boyfriend.

"I...love you too, Renji" Ichigo didn't look into Renji's eyes while saying that. He just couldn't take it. He actually loved Renji, but only as a friend. This just felt wrong.

Soon after, some students in the upper classes entered the classroom. To be exact, it was Gin, and two other guys. The three of them walked over to Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro. How ya been? Did ya miss me?" Gin smiled with his creepy smile. All the others were freaked out, and scared of him. Some, because of his reputation. And some of the students were starting to ask each others what Gin was doing in their classroom talking to Toshiro.

Toshiro raised from his chair. "Gin, what are you doing here?" The students all turned to look at them, and were curious to know.

"We got first period free, and found out ya'll did too, so we came to visit ya" Gin said. Ichigo inwardly sneered.

Toshiro looked at the other two that were with Gin, and sneered. He backed off a little. "What are 'they' doing here?" This surprised Ichigo. Ichigo took a closer look at the two. One of them had blue hair, and blue eyes. He had a little punk-ish look. The other had black hair, and sea green eyes. He had a little emo-ish look. Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized who they were.

The blue-haired one was Grimmjow, the school's dangerous bully. He bullied students for no reason. He was always looking for someone worth fighting too. He was crazy like that.

The other was Ulquiorra, the only one, except from Gin, that Grimmjow did not bully. People were saying Ulquiorra was more dangerous than Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was not a bully, but he was dangerous, and that was why Grimmjow did not bully him. He, however, always was with Grimmjow.

Gin still was smiling. He took Toshiro closer. "Don' worry. They won' hurt ya my love" He then kissed Toshiro. The students began to squeal and whatever. Ichigo just couldn't bear to look at them. He turned to look at all the other students instead. They were all looking at Gin and Toshiro with awe. All except Uryu who was looking at them with obvious jealousy. And he could just see a satisfied smirk on Renji's lips...

* * *

At lunch break, Ichigo and Uryu were sitting on the roof, talking.

"I noticed you were talking to Toshiro yesterday" Ichigo said casually.

"Yeah...so?" Uryu retorted.

"What were you two talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "None of you're business" He retorted.

Ichigo poked Uryu on his arm. "Come on, tell me" He repeatedly poked to Uryu.

"Okay, okay!" Uryu yelled. "Just stop poking me! It's annoying!" Ichigo smirked victoriously. "I was only asking him about stuff he liked and disliked" Uryu sighed in annoyance.

Ichigo already knew about Toshiro's likes and dislikes, but it could be that Toshiro'd changed his mind about it. But he would find that out when he and Toshiro would go out to eat together. He wanted to hear it from Toshiro, so there was nothing he could get out of Uryu. He sighed, thinking this was a waste, and walked over to Rukia, to talk about what he was supposed to say to Toshiro, when he finally decided to invite him out to eat. Or actually, on a date...

* * *

When school ended, Ichigo and Toshiro, again, were the last ones left in the classroom. They'd packed their stuff and were ready to leave.

"Uhm...Kurosaki?" Toshiro looked at Ichigo with those breathtaking emerald-like eyes, so Ichigo couldn't help but blush, and got nervous.

"W-what?" He stuttered a little, and thought he must have sounded stupid, and looked like a love struck school girl with that blush.

But Toshiro didn't notice anything about it. "Before we go, there's something I need to tell you" He sounded worried. "Ukitake and Unohana's son sometimes tries to get into a fight over the smallest things, so I'm warning you, do not do anything rash and stupid when you're there" Toshiro warned.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in defense. "I don't do rash and stupid things!"

"It wasn't meant like that Kurosaki" Toshiro sighed. "Just be careful not to get him upset or anything. Even if he's getting better, it could cause serious damage to his condition, if you do"

"I get it" Ichigo was getting a little nervous now...

* * *

At the hospital, they were standing just outside the room Toshiro's friend was in.

"Remember what I told you, Kurosaki" Toshiro reminded Ichigo one last time. He opened the door, and walked inside. Ichigo followed close behind.

The room was just like any other room in a hospital. Only one person was occupied in the room. A guy with black hair, and purple eyes, was lying in a bed. He looked pale, and very sick.

Toshiro walked over to him. "Hey"

The guy looked at Ichigo. "Is that the one you told me about yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes. He's Kurosaki Ichigo" Toshiro answered.

The guy looked at Ichigo again. "What obnoxious hair" He sneered.

That hit a nerve. Ichigo was almost about to say something insulting back, but remembered what Toshiro'd told him, and held it back.

Toshiro saw that Ichigo was holding a retort back, and smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo blushed, and hid it right away. "Kurosaki, this is Antenor Luppi" He referred to his friend lying in the bed.

"Nice to meet you" Ichigo said politely.

Luppi looked at Toshiro. He gave him a weird look. "Dont tell me you like this guy, Toshiro" He mocked. Ichigo looked at Toshiro curious to know what he was going to say to that.

Toshiro just pouted falsely. "How could you accuse me of such ridiculous thing" He said dramatically. Both Luppi and Toshiro started to laugh. But Ichigo felt somewhat offended. Toshiro saw it, and stopped laughing. "Kurosaki, it wasn't meant like that. Of course I like you"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro expectantly. "You do?" His heart was beating a little faster.

Toshiro smiled. "Of course. You're my friend"

Ichigo looked down at the floor and sighed, disappointed. "But not you're boyfriend" He whispered for himself.

"Did you say something, Kurosaki?" Toshiro looked at him curiously.

Ichigo blushed. "N-no" He stuttered.

Toshiro saw Ichigo blushing, and gave him a suspicious look, but let it go. "Okay" He waved it off.

"You're only feeling sorry for yourself, because you have the class clown as your boyfriend. Yes, that's right, Toshiro told me about him, and he sounds like a real loser to me. And you'll never get anyone else because of that obnoxious hair of your's" Luppi told Ichigo rudely. Ichigo turned his back to both of them, in order to hide the anger that clearly was showing on his face. Luppi defiantly was not the kindest person.

He finally turned around again when he'd gotten rid of the anger and calmed himself down. "Oh, look at the time. I have to go" Ichigo made up an excuse.

"Okay then. I think I'm going too" Toshiro walked over to the door, and Ichigo was just behind him. "See you some other time Luppi" Toshiro said, and left with Ichigo.

Luppi looked at the closed door and narrowed his eyes. "I have to get rid of, Kuroaski and Toshiro's boyfriend. They're in the way..."

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking on the way home.

"I'm sorry" Toshiro said after some time of walking. "I should have told you he's a jerk"

Ichigo looked up at the slightly red sky, a little surprised by Toshiro's words. "It's okay, it's not like you're the one who made him a jerk"

"No, I'm really sorry about what Luppi said to you" Toshiro apologized. "He's always been very rude. That's why he never really had any friends. He never learned how he should be when around people"

"Is he that rude towards you too?" Ichigo asked, and wondering how Toshiro was able to deal with the guy.

Toshiro shook his head 'no'. "No. At the beginning he was. Now, he's very kind when we're alone, but he becomes very rude when others are there. He's like a protective older brother that doesn't really know how to be protective"

"Wait" Ichigo looked at Toshiro in disbelief. "He's older than we are?"

Toshiro just rolled his eyes. "Yes Kurosaki, he is the same age as Gin" He said in a monotone voice.

Ichigo just wouldn't believe it. "There's just no way. He has to be younger than me!"

"It's just like when you asked me how old I was when we first met. You just wouldn't belive I was the same age as you. And I'm not asking him for his birth certificate to proof it to you" Toshiro stated.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I believe you" He then looked at Toshiro after some time. "Uhm...Toshiro?" Toshiro turned his attention towards Ichigo, and that was a clear sign he was listening. "Why did you tell him about Renji?"

Toshiro thought about it for a while. "Well, when I told him about you, he started to ask if you had a boyfriend, so I told him you did, and then he wanted to know more about Abarai, so I told him what I knew about him. I found no reason why not to tell him, but I guess the reason came too late. Sorry"

"Wow, I think this is the most times you ever apologized...In a year" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up" Toshiro rolled his eyes.

Soon they were standing just outside Ichigo's house. "Well, see you on monday, Kurosaki" Toshiro was about to leave.

"Wait" Ichigo hastily said before Toshiro could leave. Toshiro turned to look at Ichigo. This was a good time to ask Toshiro. "Uhm...since it's weekend, do you want to go out some place to eat tomorrow?"

Toshiro thought about it for a while. "Okay, I guess. Who else is coming?"

"No one else. I hoped you and I could go alone. You know, because we're friends, and it's been a long time since we last did anything together" Ichigo looked at Toshiro, a little nervous if he would be suspicious.

"Okay. When tomorrow?" Toshiro asked, and didn't seem suspicious about it at all.

"What about 6 o clock?"

"Okay, should I just come to your place then?"

"Uhm...I could come to your place instead, I just need your address" Ichigo thought this was a great idea, then he would get Toshiro's address in the progress. Tt just couldn't get better.

Toshiro oddly enough found a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote it down. "Here, just in case, if I tell you, and you would forget" He handed the paper to Ichigo.

"Okay, great. Thanks" Ichigo was very happy the asking was over. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive. "See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you" Toshiro then walked away. And Ichigo went inside.

* * *

Yaay!^^ Hope you liked this chapter.

Next chapter...yeah you know the route by now, right?

Review...please^.^

By the way, I put a poll on my profile asking what story I should write after childhood friends...so please go to my profile, read the summarys to stories I have in mind, and vote. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	6. Chapter 6: The secret date

Hello^^ Sorry it's been a while...well, moving on to the story:

* * *

Chapter 6: The secret date.

* * *

_The two boys were standing over a broken expensive vase in the livingroom, at the orange-haired boy's place._

_"It clearly was your fault, Kurosaki" The white-haired boy exclaimed._

_"No it wasn't" The other defended himself._

_The white-haired boy pouted. "Yes it was, if you hadn't startled me like that, it never would have happened"_

_The orange-haired boy pouted too. "If you weren't so easy to startle, it never would have happened"_

_"Idiot"_

_"Jerk"_

_"Now, now. Be nice you two" The orange-haired boy's mother told them._

_"Yes, mommy"_

_"Yes, Mrs. Kurosaki" The two boys looked down at their feet, ashamed._

_"Now, why don't the two of you go to Ichigo's room and play nicely, while I clean up this mess?" The orange-haired boy's mother smiled at the two boys._

_"Yes mommy" The orange-haired boy agreed immediately._

_"No, that wont be fair!" The white-haired boy exclaimed. "My mommy always told me to clean up my own mess! So Kurosaki and I are going to clean it up. Right Kurosaki?" He asked the other._

_The orange-haired boy thought about it for some time. "I guess we should. We were the ones who broke it after all. Mommy, we will clean up the mess" He stated._

_"Are you sure?" The orange-haired boy's mother asked the two, while smiling._

_"Yes" Both of them stated at the same time. The orange-haired boy's mother smiled widely at them..._

* * *

Ichigo woke up. He got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. He finished up in there, and walked into his bedroom again. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He heard his sister open the door.

"Oh, hello Rukia. Ichigo is not up yet, would you like to come inside and wait for him?" He heard Yuzu say.

He heard Rukia laugh. "Well, he is a sleepy head after all, isn't he?" He heard both his sisters laugh.

"So not cool, talking about me behind my back" Ichigo pouted for himself. "I'll show them I'm not a sleepy head" He exclaimed for himself. He hurriedly took on some clothes and went downstairs.

"Oh, Ichigo? You already up?" Yuzu was surprised to see her brother up this early.

Ichigo just crossed his arms to his chest, and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm still sleeping" He retorted.

Yuzu pouted. "You're so mean" She exclaimed.

"Am not" Ichigo said in a monotone voice. "Besides, I heard what you guys said about me"

"Oh come on Ichigo, there's no need to get all worked up about it" Rukia waved it of. "By the way, I came here to talk about-" She looked at Karin and Yuzu, then put her hand up to her mouth as trying to close them off of the conversation. "You know, the date" She whispered.

Ichigo hurriedly covered Rukia's mouth with his hand, anxious if his sisters heard it. "Damn it Rukia! They are not supposed to know anything about it!" He yelled. But that had been a stupid thing to do.

"What aren't we supposed to know?" Karin and Yuzu asked their brother at the same time, and both looking suspiciously at him.

"N-nothing...I have to go" Ichigo took Rukia's wrist and ran into his room, shutting the door. He turned to look at Rukia. "Just 'great'" He hissed. "Now they will be after me, asking the same question over and over again, until they get it out of me"

Rukia smiled a satisfied smile. "Serves you right for yelling at me"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Ichigo apologized. "I just don't want them to find out about this, okay?"

Rukia noticed the worried look on Ichigo. He really wanted the guy he was talking about, which Rukia still hadn't found out who was. "Okay" She replied. Then a smirk formed on her lips. "We need to give you a makeover Ichigo"

"What!" Ichigo looked at Rukia as if she was insane.

"You need to look the best for him" She told him.

"Don't you think it's a little early to think about that now? And besides, if I show up looking my best, don't you think he'll be suspicious?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe. Then you'll just have to look the most not-suspicious best, and it's never too early to think about stuff like that" She walked over to his closet, and opened it. "What a mess" She complained. She started to take some clothes out of the closet, and threw them everywhere around, saying things like; "No good. Wont do. Too normal. Yuk! Too much. Too little. No way. Too french. Too yellow. What in the world is this?" She then turned to Ichigo, a frown on her face. "You need to go shopping!" She stated...

* * *

"What do ya mean, ya'r going out to eat with Kurosaki?" Gin sounded like he did not like this at all.

Toshiro looked surprised at his boyfriend. "W-what's so wrong about it?" He asked.

"Ya'r going on a date, with Kurosaki. That's what's wrong about it" Gin stated.

Toshiro just blinked with a blank look on his face, then smirked. "Aww, you're jealous" He teased. "Besides, this is not a date Gin. Kurosaki just asked me if I wanted to go out to eat with him, as friends. It's been a very long time since we last saw each other" Toshiro said.

Gin still wouldn't let it go. "Ya see each other in the school all the time. Isn't that good enough?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. He sure got himself a jealous boyfriend. "Gin, don't you trust me?"

This was a little of a surprise for Gin, but he didn't show it. "No, I trust ya. It's 'him' I don't trust" He sneered.

Toshiro sighed. "If you're really that much against it, I should just call him and tell him I can't go because my boyfriend is one of the jealous kind" He taunted.

Gin sneered. "Fine. Then go" Toshiro smiled, satisfied...

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were wandering around in a clothing store, trying to find something that was good enough for Ichigo to wear to the secret date. Something that was not too normal, and again something that was not too fine.

"Oh, hello. What are the two of you doing here?" They heard a cheery voice from behind, and turned around to see Orihime and Tatsuki.

Inoue Orihime was not the smartest girl. She was a little weird, yet a very kind and cheery girl. She wanted no one harm. She cooked the weirdest food, according to Ichigo. Her parents abandoned her and her brother, so she was raised by her brother, Sora. But Sora died in a car accident, and she now lived by herself. She did not want to stand in the way for anyone, but she did not back down if she was needed. Ichigo and Orihime became friends when Orihime helped all of Ichigo's friends with a play, about an execution.

Arisawa Tatsuki was a bit of a violent girl. She always protected Orihime. Orihime and Tatsuki were childhood friends. They had been friends ever since Orihime's brother, Sora, died. Ichigo and Tatsuki were childhood friends too. they met in the dojo Ichigo entered when he was eight years old. Tatsuki always beat Ichigo back then.

"Oh, hello Orihime, Tatsuki. We're just looking for something for Ichigo to wear on his date" Rukia said.

"Ichigo's going on a date? Is it with Renji?" Orihime asked, excited.

Ichigo looked at the floor. "No it's not with Renji. It's actually not a real date either...I told Rukia I'd fallen for my friend. She got an idea about that I should invite him out to eat as friends, but to me it will be like a date. Please don't tell anyone, specially not Renji" Ichigo looked hopefully at them.

Orihime and Tatsuki just smiled. "Okay, we wont tell anyone, and specially not Renji" They assured him. "Do you want us to help pick out some clothes?"

"Uhm...No- Aw!"

Rukia elbowed Ichigo's arm. "Actually, yes. We need help. Ichigo needs something that's not too normal, and then again, it shouldn't be too fine, or it will be too suspicious" She stated.

"I got it!" Orihime exclaimed. "He needs a suit!"

"Dont be silly Orihime" Tatsuki said. "I know exactly what kind of clothes he should buy. But he seriously needs to deal with the hair. I'm not saying he should dye it, just tame those unruly locks a little" She stated. And they all went to shop some clothes together...

* * *

In Ichigo's room, Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki, were waiting with excitement for Ichigo to get out of the bathroom. It was almost 6 o clock now. Finally Ichigo walked into his bedroom, and the girls looked at him with awe. He was wearing a little worn out looking jeans, and a white dress shirt. His unruly locks were tamed a little too.

"You look great Ichigo!" The girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Really? I do? Isn't it too suspicious?" Ichigo asked, trying not to show he was excited and nervous, but failed.

The girls snickered. "You look great, Ichigo" They repeated themselves...

* * *

Ichigo stood outside a door, holding a piece of paper with Toshiro's address on it. He kept looking at the paper and at the house number.

"Number 45" Ichigo said, looking at the paper again. "Number 45" He repeated. "Okay, this is the right house" He put a finger to the doorbell, but hesitated. His hands started to shake of all the nervousness that suddenly hit him, and his heartbeat fastened "You can do this Ichigo" He assured himself. "Just press the doorbell already you coward" He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened some time after. Unluckily for Ichigo, Gin was the one who opened the door. "Hello, what do ya want?" Gin had his usual smile printed on his lips.

Ichigo swallowed, and forced a smile. "Uhm...hey" He cleared his throat. "Is Toshiro home? We were supposed to go out to eat" He finally got rid of the nervousness.

"Yeah, he's home. Why don't ya come inside while ya'r waiting for him" Gin stepped aside, allowing Ichigo to enter the house.

When Ichigo'd been sitting and waiting for some time, and trying to avoid that Gin was irritating him with tapping his fingers over and over on the table, Toshiro finally entered the room. "Hey Kurosaki. Sorry it took so long" Ichigo turned to look at Toshiro. Toshiro had a hoodie, and ordinary jeans. But no matter what kind of clothes he had, he always was good looking, according to Ichigo. And even if Ichigo was the one who had the finer clothes, he still was the one doing the staring.

"Kurosaki" Toshiro tried to get Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo realized he was staring, and hurriedly looked away, hiding a blush. "Y-yes?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, and took Ichigo's arm. "Time to go" He dragged Ichigo out of the house...

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Toshiro looked at the familiar café that he and Ichigo used to go when they were kids, with Ichigo's family. "It hasn't changed much"

"Yeah, I thought we could go here for old times sake, just without my family" Ichigo said smiling. Toshiro smiled back. Both entered the café, and got something to eat. "Toshiro, how did you and Gin become a couple?" Ichigo suddenly asked as they were eating.

Toshiro looked at him surprised by the question. "Uhm...why?"

"Just wanted to know"

"Gin just confessed to me, and we became a couple" Toshiro simply said.

But Ichigo knew there was something more to it. "Toshiro, tell me 'everything'"

Toshiro was trying to figure out if he should tell Ichigo or not, but sighed and decided to tell him."Fine. Gin once was a very feared bully, worse than the one in your school" Toshiro admitted. Ichigo had his eyes wide in surprise. "But there was another bully, worse than him. His name was Aizen Sousuke. Aizen was very smart, and very strong too to top it off, therefore more dangerous than any other bully. There were rumors that Aizen had a crush on Gin. These rumors turned out to be true. But Gin was not interested, because Gin had a crush on someone else-"

"You?" Ichigo asked, cutting Toshiro off.

Toshiro just sighed, nodding his head. "Yes, but I had no idea back then" He admitted. "Well, Aizen did not want to give up on Gin just like that. So he, of course, had to get rid of me somehow" Toshiro just shook his head, thinking, people would do many stupid things to get the one their hearts desired. "He figured, if he beat me up just like that, Gin would never forgive him, so he planned on getting me expelled. It almost worked, but Gin figured out what Aizen was doing, and proved my innocence. Aizen got expelled instead. Gin confessed to me that day. And I accepted"

"So that was what happened?"

"Pretty much. So, how did you and Abarai become a couple then?"

Ichigo knew exactly what to answer. "We were at his place, making homework together. He started to talk about relationships and stuff like that, then he told me he had a crush on me, so I pretty much gave him a chance. He is a great person after all. He has his moments" Ichigo smiled. "But he can be very jealous sometimes" He added.

"Just like someone I know" Toshiro whispered for himself, thinking about Gin...

* * *

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking on the way home again, and Ichigo spotted a soccer field, and a ball was left there on the field. Then he got an idea. "Lets play" Ichigo suddenly suggested.

Toshiro just looked at Ichigo blankly. "Huh?"

"Lets play soccer" Ichigo pointed at the field. "The one to get the ball in the goal first, wins" Ichigo said. "If I win, you'll have to spend a whole day with my crazy dad" Ichigo said evilly.

Toshiro smirked. "Okay. But if I win, you'll have to stay up all night" And both of them walked over to the field, and started to play...

* * *

At Ichigo's place that night, Ichigo was trying to keep himself awake. "I can't believe he actually beat me in soccer" Ichigo complained, then sighed. "But I guess that is what happens, when you're more interested in your opponent than the game..."

* * *

Hope you liked it^^

Next chapter may take some time.

Anyway, dont forget to vote on the poll in my profile, asking which story I should write after childhood friends.

Please review^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	7. Chapter 7: Break up

Hello again^^ I've been giving the chapters titles, hope you like them^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 7: Break up.

* * *

It already had been a month now, and Ichigo had been falling even more in love with his friend every day that passed. They had been growing closer and closer to each other, and knew almost everything about each other, just like a real couple would do...

* * *

Ichigo sighed in boredom. Sitting at school, doing math sure was boring. He'd looked behind a few times, and seeing Toshiro just scribble on the math paper, but now, Toshiro was looking out the window, looking bored. He must've been done with the math. But, he couldn't have done the math this fast, could he?

"Hey Ichigo, do you know the answer to number twenty-four?" He heard Renji whisper.

Ichigo sighed in irritation. Renji always was trying to cheat. The only one Renji ended up fooling in the end, would be himself. "Find out yourself" Ichigo whispered back to his boyfriend. Renji just pouted and went back to his math, while Ichigo went back to look at Toshiro. He even looked beautiful when he was bored.

Ichigo then looked at Renji again. He was just sitting and pouting, looking all childish, and lost of what to do, because the math was eating his brain cells. "I have to do it" Ichigo whispered for himself...

* * *

At lunch break, Ichigo'd gotten Renji alone to talk.

"What is it Ichigo?" Renji could see something was bothering his boyfriend.

Ichigo didn't really know how to do this. "Uhm...Renji...I think...uhm...I think we should...break up"

Renji's world just scattered like broken glass into bits at that. "Ichigo...why?" He couldn't choke any other words up.

Ichigo just couldn't stand looking at the lost and hurt expression of his now ex-boyfriend, he looked at the ground instead. It just was too much. He loved Renji, and didn't want to see him hurt, specially not because of him. But he loved Toshiro more, and the feelings he had for Toshiro were stronger than he ever would have thought was possible. And he certainly would not be able to tell Toshiro how he felt, if he had a boyfriend. "I'm sorry Renji...I just...love someone else" He didn't know what else to say, and that was actually the truth.

Renji didn't look hurt anymore. Instead he looked angry. He gripped the collar of Ichigo's uniform. "You're in love with that Toshiro brat! I just knew he would end up brainwashing you into loving him! That bastard!" He let go of Ichigo, turned around, and buried his hands in his pockets. "I hope the two of you will have a nice life together" He spat, and walked away.

Ichigo was shocked. This wasn't how he planned it to go...Was this going to be a problem? He just had to explain things to Renji, and make it all good between them again. But how?

Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki came running over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you alright?" They looked concerned.

Ichigo looked at the ground. "I think I just made Renji hate me" He couldn't stand that thought. Renji hating him would be like...like...he had no idea what to compare it to. It just was unbearable. Renji was a very good friend, and this was just a nightmare. "I have to make it up to him"

"I don't think Renji would ever hate you, Ichigo" Orihime said. "Even I know he loves you too much to do that"

Tatsuki took Orihime under her arm and gave her a noogie. "It may be Orihime is a bimbo, but she is right about that Ichigo"

"I'm not a bimbo. You're so mean Tatsuki!"

Rukia patted Ichigo on the back. "Dont worry about it Ichigo. He will be fine, and you two will be the best friends. He just needs some time" She assured him. "He just loves you so much. Just give him some time to get over it"

"Are you sure?"

Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki gave Ichigo a reassuring smile. "Positive. You two will be the best friends again, just you wait!" They said as if they were in a choir, and all gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

Ichigo smiled back. "Thanks. You three are the greatest friends"

"I know we are" Rukia smirked.

Tatsuki took Orihime's and Rukia's arms. "We'll see you later Ichigo. I'm gonna knock some sense into that Uryu. I can't believe he still thinks he has a chance with Toshiro. Toshiro belongs to you!" She stormed off, with both Rukia and Orihime, wrapped in her arms.

Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki had supported Ichigo all along, even if they'd had no idea who it was that Ichigo was in love with. He'd found that out just recently, when Tatsuki came over to him, and asked him who it was that he wanted so badly. Ichigo had been surprised they'd done all these things for him, without even knowing who it was he was in love with. A smile couldn't help but creep on Ichigo's lips...

* * *

When school finally was over. Ichigo and Toshiro were the last one's left. It was like it had become a daily routine. Well, now it was with the exception of the teacher that was talking to Toshiro, and Ichigo heard every word of what they were saying.

"Hitsugaya, I cannot believe you declined my offer" The teacher seemed to be a little upset about it. Ichigo couldn't help but get very curious about it.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But I am not ready for it"

The teacher only seemed to frown. "Hitsugaya, you are more than ready for it. You have the best scores in this class, and not only this class, but the entire school! You are considered a genius, and still you go in this class! You would be able to graduate college with ease. And that college is the best in the whole country. I even offered to pay it for you" This was more than a surprise for Ichigo. Could Toshiro really be that smart? And why had he declined that offer?

"I know. I'm sorry to disappoint you"

"You could have so much success in your life. You are making a big mistake" The teacher was stubborn, and maybe very pushy and desperate.

Toshiro slammed his fist on the table's surface, startling both the teacher and Ichigo by doing such a sudden thing. "There is more in life than trying to climb on top of the career list in order to gain success and money as fast as you can! Geez! Sometimes in life you have to stop and watch what a beautiful place this world can be! I really pity those who cannot do that!" He calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's just a shame that people get so worked up in trying to gain success too fast. But they are too busy to notice how empty their lives really are, and too busy to notice they are slowly disappearing from the worlds of those people that care for them. And in the end, when they need someone to be there for them, not one single person will be left to care"

This surprised both Ichigo and the teacher. The teacher looked at her feet, ashamed. Had those words really gotten to the teacher? "I'm sorry. I was just too excited that one of my students would be able to go to that college"

Toshiro just looked at the teacher. "Dont do things for other people that can handle themselves. Take your time in helping those who cannot, instead" He stated. "I will go to a college one day. Maybe even that college, but I need to stay here for someone I know cares for me" Ichigo couldn't help but think about Luppi at that.

"I understand" The teacher said. "I'll take my leave now" The teacher walked out of the classroom.

Ichigo walked over to Toshiro. "I had no idea you were such a genius Toshiro. I must say, I'm impressed"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked in a defending tone.

Ichigo just chuckled. "Well, to be honest, you never seemed like the type to be a genius" Both of them laughed.

"I heard you broke up with Renji" Toshiro just said casually, surprising Ichigo the slightest.

"Oh, uhm yeah. I just didn't feel anything between us other than friendship anymore" Ichigo said.

Toshiro packed some books. "Too bad"

"So, are you going to visit Luppi again?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject. Ichigo'd come along with Toshiro to visit Luppi twice since the frist time, and Luppi was only becoming more of a jerk towards Ichigo. It just seemed like Luppi had something against Ichigo.

"Yeah, Luppi is my friend after all. And he gets lonely if I don't visit him" Toshiro packed the rest of his stuff. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. I just thought maybe we could hang out a little, that's all" Ichigo just wanted to look so deeply into those jewel-like eyes, and say those three little words, and hear him say those words back and it would be with honest truth. But he could only dream.

"Sorry Kurosaki, maybe some other day. I'm going to visit Luppi now, and then I'm going to spend some time with Gin" Toshiro said. Ichigo tensed a little when he heard Gin's name. He always did. Gin was so lucky to have Toshiro. Ichigo actually sometimes wished he could be Gin...

* * *

Toshiro was playing soccer, alone. He shot the ball into the goal for the...oh never mind. He'd lost count anyway, it didn't really matter. he'd been on his way to see Luppi, but he didn't feel like showing up right away. Instead he went to the soccer field he and Ichigo'd been coming a lot to lately, making stupid bets, that Toshiro would end up winning anyway.

Toshiro knew very well that Ichigo had a crush on him. He too had a crush on his friend. He'd actually been happy to know, Ichigo broke up with Renji. But there was just one problem. He, however, was still in love with Gin.

Gin had done so much to just be with Toshiro. How was he able to just break up with Gin? Gin would do anything for him, and he just ended up falling in love with someone else as well. How unfair.

Ichigo had done so much for Toshiro too. How was he able to just forget about him? Ichigo would do anything for him too, but he still was in love with Gin. How unfair.

The confusion led to anger. "Damn it!" He kicked the ball very hard into the goal. "I'm just so in love with both of them. But I only can have one. What am I supposed to do?" Toshiro picked up the ball and placed it just before him on the ground.

"This sucks" Toshiro really had no idea what he should do. He kicked the ball into the goal once more. "Maybe I should just ask Luppi about it. I know he has no idea about stuff like this, but I really hope he can help somehow" He could only hope...

* * *

"Forget both of them" Luppi stated seriously.

"What? I can't just forget about them like that!" Toshiro couldn't believe Luppi actually was telling him to forget about them.

Luppi rolled his eyes. "Toshiro you need to face a fact. None of them will last anyway. The only one who actually will care for you the rest of his life, is me"

Toshiro looked sadly at Luppi. "Thank you Luppi, I appreciate that you care this much for me. And you know I care for you too" He gave him a sad smile. "But I still can't control these feelings I have towards Gin and Kurosaki. If only I knew what to do" He sighed.

They heard knocking on the door.

"Come in" Luppi answered to the knocking.

"E-excuse me. I'm here to c-clean this room" A nervous Hanataro came into the room with stuff to clean with.

Luppi smiled very friendly. "Okay" This was just so not like Luppi at all.

"So, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Toshiro asked, suspiciously. "You're usually not that friendly towards anyone"

Luppi only smirked. "Well, he's cleaning the room, and he doesn't have the slightest of any kind of relationship with you"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You're too protective of me Luppi, and you would never smile like that, even if I wouldn't have a clue who the person was" Then he smirked. "Oh, I get it. You're having a little crush"

"Am not!" Luppi defended himself, and pouted.

Hanataro started to get uncomfortable. "Uhm...I c-could just c-come back later"

Toshiro walked over to the door. "No, I'm leaving now. See you later Luppi. I'm going to see Gin now. So the two of you can have some privacy" He teased, and walked out of the room.

Luppi and Hanataro were left alone in the room, and were both blushing madly in embarrassment...

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ichigo said to his family, and went over to open the door. His eyes widened in surprise. "R-Renji? What are you doing here?"

Renji waved awkwardly with his hand as a greeting. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you"

"Yeah, sure" Ichigo stepped aside, letting Renji enter the house. Ichigo was curious to know what Renji wanted to talk about. But he got the feeling it was something about their break up.

They walked up to Ichigo's room, and closed the door.

"I'm sorry" Renji said as he was settling himself on Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo sat besides him on the bed. "What are you sorry for?" Ichigo knew, but it was just to be sure.

Renji's face fell. "I should never have yelled at you. I'm so sorry. I just love you so much and I didn't want to loose you"

"It's okay Renji. I'm sorry too. I just don't feel that way about you anymore" Ichigo said. Renji looked at Ichigo for some time, then he began to laugh. Ichigo only blinked. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know" Renji burst out laughing, and soon after Ichigo couldn't help but join in on the laughing as well. "Why are you laughing now?" Renji asked while he still was laughing himself.

"I don't know either" Ichigo and Renji both laughed till tears came running down their faces.

When they were done laughing and got their breaths back, both of them opened their mouths. "We'll still be friends, right?" Both asked at the same time, and chuckled.

"It's good to know we still can be friends" Renji smiled widely.

"Yeah, sure is. I was afraid you would hate me" Ichigo admitted.

Renji only punched Ichigo's arm. "You don't get me to hate you that easily" He grinned...

* * *

Ichigo was lying in his bed. He sure was glad that he and Renji could be friends. He knew Tatsuki was taking care of Uryu, who, even if he was scared of Gin, claimed that he still had a chance with Toshiro. But Ichigo wasn't too concerned about him. Now he finally was closer in being able to tell Toshiro how he felt about him. The problem now...was Gin.

* * *

So what do you think?

Well...please review ^.^

And please vote on the poll on my profile. Thank you.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	8. Chapter 8: The new student

Hello^^ Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 8. The new student.

* * *

At the school, every student in Ichigo's class, were talking about a new student who was going to enter their class.

"Do any of you guys know who it is?" Ichigo asked all of his friends. He was curious.

Rukia only shook her head 'no'

Orihime did the same Rukia'd done.

Tatsuki actually got words out of her mouth. "No"

Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro only shrugged on their shoulders.

Uryu, the smartass he was, only had a few informations, but not good enough. "I only know it's a girl"

Renji knew a little more, mostly because he always was eavesdropping on the teachers. "And she traveled a long way to get here"

Toshiro however. "Yes, I know who it is" Everyone looked at Toshiro as if he was some piece of candy, and they were very hungry. "Uhm...I'm not eatable" He crossed his arms in defense, getting uncomfortable by the hungry looks on his friend's faces.

"Sorry Toshiro. But could you tell us who the girl is?" Rukia asked.

Toshiro was sure, if it was possible, their ears would have gotten all bigger. "No" He stated.

"B-but...why not?" Everyone were so disappointed.

Toshiro just smirked. "Because it's fun seeing you suffer by the power of curiosity"

Everyone pouted. "You're so mean!" They all exclaimed at the same time, making it sound like they were a robot.

"Am not" Toshiro said in a monotone voice, and rolled his eyes.

The teacher walked into the classroom. "I can see everyone are talking about the new student" He sighed, and shot Renji an accusing look. "Okay class, you all know we are getting a new student today, be nice to her. You can come inside now"

Everyone in the class were looking at the door in curiosity. A girl. Brown hair, tied into a bun. And brown eyes, stepped into the classroom. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said.

Ichigo thought he'd seen the brown-haired girl before, but couldn't really place it. She introduced herself. "Hello" She was speaking in a cheery voice. "I'm Hinamori Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you all" She smiled very friendly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Of course! It was Toshiro's cousin. Had she finally gotten out of coma? Ichigo turned to Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro, isn't that your cousin?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes it is" He smiled, with a smile that could melt Ichigo's heart.

"You can sit in that empty chair in the back of the class, just besides mr. Hitsugaya" the teacher said to the new girl.

Momo nodded and walked over to the empty chair and sat down. She gave Toshiro a heartful smile. "Hey Shiro-chan" She said very cheerfully.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that" Momo only chuckled. And somehow, Ichigo felt something was wrong. He knew Momo was his cousin, but, he still couldn't help but feel something wrong soaring in the air about the girl...

* * *

Lunch break.

Ichigo sat besides Toshiro, watching as Toshiro's cousin was getting along with the others. He then looked at Toshiro. "Uhm...aren't you gonna go talk to your cousin? I mean she's been in a coma for almost a year, and now she's finally back"

Toshiro just smiled at Ichigo. "No, I'm fine just sitting here with you" Ichigo's heart just skipped a beat, he was blushing madly, and trying to cover it. "Besides, I'll spend some time with her, when we're home again. She's staying with me and Gin. Just let the others get along with her first" Toshiro then looked at Ichigo. "Aren't you going to go over and say hi to her yourself?"

Ichigo actually didn't want to go over and greet her. Something just didn't feel right about her. Ichigo didn't really know why it felt that way, but his instincts had never failed him before, so he wasn't going to take that chance. "Uhm...no. All the others are there right now. And I bet she could use some space" He lied.

Toshiro only shrugged on his shoulders. "I don't know, I actually think Momo enjoys the attention she's getting" He chuckled, and hurriedly covered his mouth to prevent it.

"Why do you always prevent your chuckles?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo thought it was cute, and would like to hear Toshiro's chuckles without him trying to prevent it. But Toshiro didn't like his own chuckles. Ichigo knew that, but couldn't help but ask.

"I don't like my chuckles" Toshiro answered simply. "I think it's childish" He added.

Ichigo only chuckled himself. "I don't think your chuckles are childish, just...cute" He couldn't prevent that to slip his mouth, and blushed.

Toshiro only rolled his eyes in amusement. "You're wierd...Ichigo"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, gaping. Toshiro never called him by his first name. "Toshiro you just...called me Ichigo"

Toshiro looked up into Ichigo's brown eyes. "I guess I did" Toshiro said. And Ichigo could swear he just saw a faint blush on Toshiro's cheeks. Could it really be?

Sometimes, Ichigo felt like Toshiro actually was his boyfriend. It just felt like Ichigo was in a whole new world when he was next to Toshiro. But there always was something that had to ruin those moments and take Toshiro away from him.

Suddenly, an orange-haired girl. Pale blue eyes. Popped out of nowhere. Startling Ichigo out of his thoughts. "Hey Toshiro!" She greeted in a cheery voice waving her hand high up in the air. That was exactly what Ichigo meant by something ruining the moment.

Toshiro only frowned. "Rangiku. What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled widely. "I just wanted to know how shiro-chan is doing?"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled at her. And sighed. "I'm fine by the way"

Ichigo tapped on Toshiro's shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Uhm...Toshiro, who is that?" He whispered so only Toshiro could hear him.

Toshiro turned his attention to Ichigo. "That's Matsumoto Rangiku. She's in Gin's class. She and Gin are childhood friends"

"Oh" Ichigo didn't say more about it. If someone was a friend of Gin, Ichigo never really wanted to have anything to do with them. And it was just eating his heart whenever Toshiro mentioned Gin. That reminded Ichigo about, Toshiro was Gin's boyfriend. If only it was a nightmare that he would wake up from. But no matter how many times he pinched himself in the arm, he knew it was not a dream...

* * *

Momo was waiting for Toshiro to finish packing his stuff, when school was over. And Ichigo was not alone with Toshiro anymore.

"Hurry up Shiro-chan" Momo rushed her cousin.

Toshiro only sighed. "Stop calling me that already. And why are you in such a rush anyway?"

Momo got sparkles in her eyes. "I can't wait to eat that cake you baked for me this morning before going to school" She said with enthusiasm.

This surprised Ichigo. "Toshiro, can you cook?" Ichigo himself was not good in a kitchen at all. He even burnt the eggs, which was an easy thing to fry. And Toshiro? Could he actually cook? Why had Ichigo never heard about that?

Toshiro only shrugged on his shoulders. "I guess. Why? Is it a problem?" He asked defensively.

"N-no...not at all" Ichigo still was surprised by the fact that Toshiro could cook. He just fell silent. and listened as Momo was trying to get Toshiro to hurry home. It just wasn't the same with her around. The time, after school ended, in the class room, packing their stuff, always was their time togehter. It never would be the same if Momo would be there every time now. This was what Ichigo feared. Not being able to be alone with Toshiro, even if it only would be for those few minutes it would take packing their stuff.

Just not the same with her around. That was what Ichigo'd been feeling about her. That was what he didn't like about her. Always there to stand in the way. She was just one more person to stand in between the gap that was between him and Toshiro. Yes, it sounded sad when he put it that way. Gin, Luppi, and now her too. Just preventing him in coming closer to Toshiro's heart...

* * *

They were all obstacles in the way. Just preventing him in coming closer to Toshiro's heart. Gin knew he had to come closer. He wasn't close enough. Ichigo, Luppi, and now Momo. He just had to get closer. Just in his way. that was what they were. All three of them. All standing in his way, to truly have Toshiro in his embrace. Only his...

* * *

Both of them had a special place in his heart. Both of them. Gin, and Ichigo. They were both dear to him. Why couldn't he just let go of these feelings? That would make it all easier. Why were they so stuck? He just felt so trapped in his own feelings, and had no idea what to do. He was so confused. Toshiro had to learn which one of them truly was the one who belonged in his heart. But how could he do that?

He suddenly felt immense pain in his chest. He knew the time had come now...

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on a couch at Toshiro's place, next to Gin, and Momo.

"What did ya want to tell us, my love?" Gin asked. Ichigo sneered when Gin said the two last words.

Toshiro was just about to say something, but suddenly he gripped his own shirt at the chest area, as if he was in so much pain. It really hurt all three of them, Ichigo, Momo and Gin to see. Toshiro fell on his knees, gripping his shirt tighter, and screaming in pain. They all hurriedly ran over to him and tryed to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Toshiro! Toshiro, what's wrong! Say something!" Ichigo panicked. Toshiro looked at him, and Ichigo just couldn't stand the look on Toshiro's face. It was full of pain, and tears ran down from his eyes. Never once in his life, had Ichigo ever seen Toshiro cry.

"Plaese...call an...ambulance" Toshiro pleaded through the pain.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Oh yes, I'm mean. MAHAHAHAHAHAAA- *cough, cough* ahem...uhm yeah...

Please Review^.^

And please vote on the poll in my profile, asking which story I should write after childhood friends.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	9. Chapter 9: The truth told at night

Hello again^^ So, did you know I've put a poll on my profile asking which story I should write after childhood friends? Well, good. Then please go to my profile, read the summaries to stories I have in mind, that are wrote down, and are just waiting to be read, on my profile, and vote on my poll. Thank you

And now to the more important stuff...Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 9. The truth told at night.

* * *

The ambulance had taken Toshiro to the hospital, and Gin, Ichigo, and Momo came along...

* * *

They were all pacing back and forth outside the room Toshiro'd been put into when he came to the hospital. They had been there for hours, just pacing about. They were all worried about the same thing. Was he okay?

A doctor finally came out of the room Toshiro was in, and all three of them looked at him in curiosity.

The doctor sighed before speaking. "He's doing better now, but he has to stay at least the night over" All of them sighed in relief. "You can go inside to visit him" The doctor was about to leave but was stopped by Ichigo's voice.

"Wait, doctor! What's the matter with him?" Ichigo looked really worried. And Gin and Momo wanted to know as well.

But the doctor only sighed again. "I'm afraid, I'm not allowed to say. I promised the patient not to tell you, and I'm a man of my words" Then he walked away.

Ichigo clenched his fist. "Toshiro..." He whispered for himself. Then followed Gin and Momo into the room. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight. Toshiro was sitting up in the bed, but he just looked so weak. His pale skin, was paler than usual. His eyes were red, clearly from crying out of pain. And his palms were bruised, probably from gripping so hard on his shirt. It was just unbearable to look at.

Gin's smile never had showed itself since they had been home. His eyes were not shut anymore. Instead they were wide as well, making his sky blue eyes show themselves. And Momo had tears in her brown eyes.

"Why the sad faces?" Toshiro was hoarse, and he was smiling weakly. Ichigo did not like this at all. Toshiro looked so weak. Toshiro always was the strong kind of guy, who'd been protecting Ichigo when they were kids. That was how he remembered him. This was not how it should be.

Something suddenly just snapped inside Ichigo's mind. "You bastard!" He yelled at him, and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears that were forcing their way to his eyes. "How can you just smile like that!" He clenched his fist tight. "There's nothing to smile for! I saw you cry in pain!"

Toshiro only blinked, then his face dropped. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I was only trying to make you less worried about me"

Ichigo only looked away, hiding the hurt expression on his face. "That's just...impossible to try to do"

Toshiro felt so bad for Ichigo. "I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I didn't know you would get this hurt. I wish...I could take it back"

"No, no, It was only a smile. I'm sorry I reacted this extreme about it" Ichigo apologized.

But Toshiro only looked down at his own hands, that were just lying, and looked as if they were dead, in his lap. "I..I wasn't talking about the smile" Toshiro looked up again. "You know, I was going to tell all of you something before that happened"

All three of them were looking at Toshiro in curiosity. "What were you going to tell us Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

But before Toshiro could say anything, a nurse walked into the room interrupting them. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's time for the three of you to go home, the visiting hours are over"

After some time of protesting and arguing between all of them, Toshiro'd asked them to do as the nurse said, and they all went home, without any explanations or anything...

* * *

It was late at night, and Ichigo was fully awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He just had to know what Toshiro was going to tell them, or he wouldn't be able to sleep. He made up his mind, and threw himself out of the bed. He hurriedly took on some clothes. He walked into his fathers bedroom, and took the key to the hospital. Then he hurried on his way to the hospital...

* * *

He unlocked the doors, went inside, and locked them again. He knew cameras were in almost every corner in the hospital, so he only had to avoid them, and the few people who were working the night shift. If he was caught, he would just say his father had sent him over to pick up some very important documents that could not wait. But then he wouldn't be able to go visit Toshiro. No one was allowed to disturb the patients at nights.

He sneaked through the halls in the hospital, careful not to get caught on any of the cameras. He finally reached the room Toshiro was in. He opened the door and went inside, and closed the door behind him. He sighed in relief. He knew no cameras were in the rooms, the patients were in.

He carefully walked over to the bed Toshiro was lying, and couldn't help but stare for a moment. Toshiro looked so cute, and peaceful when he was sleeping. Ichigo forced himself to stop staring. He shook Toshiro lightly, trying to wake him up.

Toshiro's eyes slowly opened. He lazily sat up in bed, and looked at Ichigo, still half asleep. "What?" He asked, clearly irritated. And it didn't seem like he fully knew what was going on, as he still was half asleep.

Ichigo just got straight to the point, even if he knew Toshiro still was drowsy. "Toshiro you need to tell me what you were going to tell us before that nurse interrupted us. I just can't fall asleep. I have to know"

Toshiro seemed to be fully awake now. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo only sighed in irritation before he repeated himself. "As I said, you need to tell me what you were going to tell us before that nurse interrupted us. I just can't fall asleep. I have to know"

Toshiro only sighed. "If you really want to know that badly. I have an illness, Ichigo" He sighed again. "A deadly one"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "What!" He couldn't believe what Toshiro was telling him, was true.

"I have the same illness Luppi has" Toshiro admitted. "I was born with this illness. And I've been fighting to stay alive my entire life"

Ichigo was shocked. He was angry too. "Why did you never tell me before?" He demanded, clenching his fist.

Toshiro had a hurt expression on his face. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know I was weak, and dying. I was always there to protect you when we were kids. And I wanted to keep doing that"

Ichigo still was angry. "So you just lied to me?"

"No, you're wrong. I never lied to you. I just never told you the entire truth" Toshiro exclaimed.

"And you met Unohana and Ukitake because of the illness you had?" Ichigo kept on questioning Toshiro.

Toshiro shook his head 'no'. "No, that's not true. You see Ichigo...Unohana and Ukitake...were my parents"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? So you lied about them being Luppi's parents?"

"No Ichigo. I never lied to you!" Toshiro yelled "Luppi is their son! Hr is my brother" Ichigo's eyes widened even more. And Toshiro sighed. "I told you Ukitake and Unohana, had a son. But I never told you they had a second son as well. Luppi and I are brothers, and both of us are burdened by the illness our parents died of"

"Then...how come, Luppi has been in the hospital his entire life, and you could do all you wanted, wandering freely around like you were just a normally healthy kid? Is your condition not as bad as his?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro sighed again. "Actually...My condition is worse. The doctors said so. But I was just plain stubborn. I knew I could do most things any healthy person could do. And I knew I could prove it. I always was running around causing trouble for myself, just to prove them wrong. My parents eventually died, but I still wouldn't back down. One day, I met you at a park. You were crying because the other kids were making fun of your hair. I remember how weak you looked, sitting and crying like that, on the ground. We just became friends. I decided then, that I would protect you from that moment on. I remember every second of that day. That was the best day of my life. Because I met you that day"

Ichigo didn't say a word.

"Ichigo, are you angry with me?" Toshiro asked. The silence that was coming from Ichigo was just killing him. "Ichigo?"

Still nothing.

"I understand if you're angry with me" Toshiro looked hurt.

Ichigo just couldn't bear the look on his friend's face. "I'm not angry with you Toshiro" Toshiro looked at him in surprise and curiosity. "Do you remember when you told me I was weak, when those guys beat me up a long time ago?"

"Y-yeah...I actually told you, you were weak, didn't I? Look who's the weak one now" Toshiro said with sad amusement.

Ichigo hated to see Toshiro like this. "That was not what I meant!" He yelled. "Yes you told me I was weak, but you took your words back, and said, I actually was not weak. You said, I was stronger than I thought I was. You said, you knew something great would come of me. If only I was stubborn and stood by my own believes. Toshiro, I've done that ever since you left. I've done that the entire time. Because of you, I am who I am today. And you are not weak either. You stood by your own believes the entire time too"

"Ichigo?" Toshiro was surprised, more than anything else.

Ichigo clenhed his fist. "So don't you dare say you're weak!" He yelled.

"Ichigo, I-" Toshiro wasn't able to say anything else, as he was cut of by Ichigo.

"You've done so many things a healthy person is able to do. I know, because you always got me along with you! You always protected me when I was at my weakest! You always was there for me! And you even had a deadly illness to go with it. You're not weak, Toshiro!"

Toshiro was just about to say something, but felt such pain biting in his chest again. "It hurts" He gripped the shirt he was wearing, again. "It hurts so much. Please make it stop hurting. Make it stop. Damn it!" He started to get tears in his eyes again.

Ichigo was panicking. he didn't know what to do. "Toshiro!" He did the only thing that came to his mind. He slung his arms around Toshiro, and held him tightly in his embrace. He could feel Toshiro shaking in pain, in his embrace. But suddenly Toshiro stopped shaking. Ichigo looked down at Toshiro, who still was wrapped in his arms, and saw the hurt expression on his face. "Toshiro, are you okay?" Ichigo was concerned.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry" Toshiro pushed himself away from Ichigo."No matter what you say, I'm still weak. It may be, that I avoided the illness for so long. But I can't avoid it any longer. I can't make it dissappear. I've tried. It's just useless"

"Toshiro, you have to keep fighting it no matter what!" Ichigo was stubborn, and he'd had a great teacher.

But Toshiro was stubborn as well. "Ichigo, I'm too weak. I can't protect you anymore" Ichigo only wrapped his arms around Toshiro again, and he could feel Toshiro tense in his arms. "What are you doing?" Toshiro asked, surprised by Ichigo's actions. But Ichigo said nothing. He only stroke Toshiro's white locks gently.

Then Ichigo opened his mouth. "You always protected me when I was weak, Toshiro" He smiled gently down at his friend. "You always gave me a heck of a lot of troubles. But you always got me out of them again. You never left me alone, before the day you had to leave. You were always by my side, protecting me" Ichigo held Toshiro closer in his embrace. "So let me be the one to protect you from now on"

Toshiro smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo blushed by the cute smile Toshiro was giving him. Toshiro was just so cute "Thank you Ichigo" Toshiro said. Ichigo was sure Toshiro was blushing too.

Ichigo couldn't help himself anymore. "I have to tell you something..." Ichigo was so nervous. "I...I love you Toshiro"

* * *

Okay...If anyone is wondering, then yes, I made up that illness. Just in case you were wondering.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter^^

Yes, another cliffhanger...I think.

Review, please ^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	10. Chapter 10: Love is a mess

Hello again^^ well...Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 10. Love is a mess.

* * *

"I...I love you Toshiro"

Toshiro looked at him, surprised that Ichigo actually told him. "Ichigo..." Toshiro couldn't say another word. He looked down at his own hands, and clenched them, wincing by the pain that followed, caused by the bruises he had in his palms. If only Ichigo never told him. He was just getting more confused now. He loved him too, but he still was in love with Gin. It was so confusing. Why was it so hard? "I...love you too" Toshiro gasped, surprised by his own words. He had not meant to say that.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. He eventually snapped out of it, but was still shocked. "T-Toshiro...you just...you just said you love me too" He just couldn't believe his own ears. He had been so sure Toshiro would reject him, because of Gin.

Toshiro gritted his teeth, and was blushing. "I...I do love you" Toshiro did not want to lie. He just had to tell Ichigo about his feelings. "But I love Gin too"

Ichigo's hopes just dropped. There was the disappointment he'd been waiting for.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" Toshiro said. "I'm so in love with both of you. I could never choose one of you over the other. It's just so confusing. I have no idea what to do" He sounded so dismal, and confused.

Ichigo wanted to tell him to forget about Gin once and for all. But he couldn't. He wanted Toshiro to keep smiling, with a true smile. He wanted the best for Toshiro. He just wanted Toshiro to be happy. Even if it was with someone else. Just to see a smile placed on Toshiro's lips, was good enough for him. "Just...listen your heart" Ichigo told him. That was all he could do...

* * *

Ichigo was home again, and it was very late. He'd been in the hospital a very long time. And now it was time to go to sleep...

* * *

_The white-haired boy had wide eyes. "What is that?" He asked, amazed by the huge animal on the other side of the huge fence. They were in a zoo._

_"Well dear" The orange-haired boy's mother said. "That is called a giraffe"_

_"But why does it have spots all over it?" the white-haired boy asked, looking at it with concern. "Is it sick?"_

_The orange-haired boys mother giggled. "No dear, that's completely usual. That's just the way it looks"_

_The orange-haired boy was laughing at his friend. "Have you never been at the zoo before?"_

_The other boy shook his head 'no'. "I've never seen so many animals in my life-" He got distracted by something, and looked at it in awe. "Wow! What is that!" He ran over to another fence, and read what stood on the sign. "Tigers" He looked at the orange-haired boy's mother, and smiled widely. "That's a huge cat!"_

_But the orange haired boy's mother looked it him in surprise. "You can read?"_

_"Yeah. Why? Is it wrong to read?" He looked like he'd done something wrong, and felt guilty._

_"No, dear. It's very good" She smiled widely at him. "I'm very impressed"_

_The white-haired boy peeped up. "Really?" He looked at her expectantly._

_The woman nodded, while having her so friendly smile. "Yes, really" She ensured him._

_"Mommy, can we go watch the alligators next?" The orange-haired boy asked his mother._

_His mother only kept her smile. "Well, of course we can"_

_"What's alligators?" The white-haired boy asked._

_The orange-haired boy only grabbed his friend's hand. "Come on Toshiro! I'll show you! Lets run over to them!" And he dragged his friend along, both running happily, and excited to see the alligators..._

* * *

Ichigo woke up early, despite the fact, he'd gone to sleep very late.

He remembered, Toshiro always liked his mother very well. She was a very kind person. She was like a second mother to him. He remembered, she was always happy to have Toshiro around, even if he was a bit of a troublemaker.

Ichigo got dressed, and walked downstairs. It was weekend, so he didn't have school. He walked into the kitchen, where his family already were eating breakfast.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu said in surprise. "you're up early! You've been up early ever since your friend came back" She couldn't help but smile.

Ichigo only sat down at the table with his family, looking gloomy.

But it didn't go unnoticed by his father, and his twin sisters. "What's the matter Ichigo?" They all asked at the same time. but Ichigo's father, being himself, suddenly raised from his chair, making it fall over behind him in the process. "I know what's wrong!" He exclaimed. "Ichigo hasn't been spending any quality time with his beloved father lately! He misses his daddy!" Isshin yelled, practically flying over to Ichigo trying to hug him. But Ichigo ducked, and Isshin crashed into the wall behind him.

Ichigo felt a vein pop on his forehead. "That's. Not. It" He retorted through gritted teeth.

Yuzu only looked at her brother worried. "Ichi-nii-san, why are you in such a bad mood? It really breaks my heart to see you this way" She used her cutest sister voice, and gave him her cutest puppy dog eyes. This was her 'secret weapon'.

Ichigo never was able to resist those eyes. "It's Toshiro..." He said, sounding dismal. "He's in the hospital"

Yuzu gasped. "Is he okay?" She asked, concerned.

"To tell you the truth...I don't know" And Ichigo actually was telling the truth. He'd seen the pain come back while he'd been there at that night. He remembered that he'd confessed his love for him, and blushed at the thought.

"You're blushing Ichigo" Karin said, her face never changing expression from the bored look on her face. "Do you think he's hot?" Her expression still not changing.

Ichigo's blush only deepened. "I...uhm...he's...not bad looking" Ichigo didn't really feel comfortable talking to his sister about stuff like that.

Isshin suddenly jumped on the table dramatically. "My little Ichigo is finally becoming a man!" He exclaimed proudly, and sparkles were in his eyes.

"Dad" Karin muttered annoyed. "Ichigo has been in a relationship before, and you know that! Now. Get. Off. The. Damn. Table. And let me eat my breakfast in piece!"

Isshin never stepped off the table. completely ignoring his daughter's complaints. "I remember that kid. He was like the son I never had!" Isshin exclaimed.

"Dad!" Ichigo warned annoyed. "I'm your freaking son you idiot!" Karin only facepalmed. And Yuzu was confused. "Anyway..." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to visit him today" Without a word from anyone else in his family, Ichigo was out the door...

* * *

Ichigo entered the room Toshiro was in, and saw Toshiro sitting on the bed, his gaze was turned to the window. He seemed spaced out. Ichigo walked over to the bed, Toshiro was occupied in. "Hey Toshiro" Ichigo was smiling. Toshiro seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and turned his head to look at Ichigo.

"Oh, hey Ichigo" He returned the smile. He was hoarse, but that didn't stop him from speaking. "It's nice to have someone to visit. I get a little bored just sitting here in bed, doing nothing"

Ichigo's smile faded when he saw Toshiro's face. He looked paler than before. His eyes were bloodshot, and looked distant, and weary. He was slightly blue, or maybe it was purple? under his eyes. His palms were more bruised than before. It was just sad to see.

Toshiro saw the sad look Ichigo was giving him. "Is it really that bad?" He looked away from Ichigo, trying to hide it. "I got another attack this morning. It was intense" He told Ichigo.

Ichigo placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder, making Toshiro look at him in confusion. "You still look beautiful, Toshiro" Ichigo smiled at him.

Toshiro blushed, looking away to hide it. A small smile formed on his lips.

Just then, the door opened and Gin, Momo, and...Grimmjow!, walked into the room. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what the hell Grimmjow was doing here.

Gin noticed that Ichigo was there, and his smile faltered before he quickly got it back on. His eyes opened lightly, and his gaze was locked on Toshiro. His smile really faded, seeing his lover in that condition. He walked over to Toshiro, and gave him a kiss, knowing it would make the orange haired teen jealous. And it worked. Ichigo rolled his eyes in disgust. "How ya feelin', my love?" Gin asked.

Toshiro frowned, as if the answer was obvious. "I am pale as a corpse. My eyes are red from crying out of pain. My palms are bruised. Do these signs not tell you a thing?" He rolled his eyes. "Besides..." He looked at Grimmjow, and gritted his teeth. "What is 'he' doing here?"

Grimmjow walked over to Toshiro, smirking. Their faces were so close. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. It seems like you're having a bad time" He said in a mocking tone.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, and did not like how close their faces were. "I don't like your face this close to mine. Keep your distance from me. If you do not get out of my sight, I will punch you in your face" He warned.

Grimmjow only laughed at that, and came a little closer instead. "Really?" He asked, amused. "Proof it" He dared.

Toshiro's hand was forming a fist, and he punched Grimmjow's face, out of his sight. Grimmjow looked at Toshiro in surprise. Toshiro inwardly smirked, but didn't show it on the outside "What?" He asked mockingly. "You told me to proof it, so I did"

Grimmjow rubbed his face, then smirked. "I really felt that one. That was some punch. If you weren't in the hospital because of an illness, I would love to have a fight with you"

Gin stepped in front of Grimmjow. His eyes were open but narrow in a dangerous way, and they had turned red. Was that even normal? His creepy smile was gone. He looked furious. "That's enough Grimmjow" His voice was venomous, and calm, making him sound so much more dangerous. He didn't have that weird accent anymore. "I will not allow you to touch even a hair on my Toshiro's head" He stated dangerously. "Is that clear?" Grimmjow nodded silently. "Go home" He ordered the punk-ish clad guy. Grimmjow left without a word. He then turned to look at Ichigo. "The same goes for you"

Ichigo had never seen Grimmjow that freaked out that he couldn't speak. And defiantly never had seen Gin this scary before. Now he knew Gin was dangerous. And he knew Gin would never let Toshiro go. Ichigo did not have a chance of winning Toshiro over.

However, Toshiro glared at Gin in the corner of his eye. "Don't talk to Ichigo that way" He still was hoarse. But his tone was cold, and calm, making him sound dangerous.

Gin looked at Toshiro, surprised. He then looked angered "Do you love him?" He asked, clearly jealous.

"I do" Toshiro answered honestly.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Gin asked, sounding hurt.

Toshiro closed his eyes, and let out a sad sigh, then opened his eyes again. "I love the both of you. It's just a very messed up situation to be in"

"It's messed up alrigh'" Gin had his accent back, and his eyes had closed again. He sat down on the bed, and gave Toshiro a kiss. "No matter who ya choose. I am neva gonna give up on ya. Neva"

Toshiro hugged Gin. "I'm sorry Gin. I wish I could control my feelings" Ichigo felt something new in his heart at the sight of Toshiro hugging Gin that way. It was a touching warm feeling, and yet...it felt like a hole was growing in his heart.

"E-excuse me" Momo suddenly said, stepping forward. Everyone had completely forgotten about her ever being there. "Are you going to be able to get back home with us today, Shiro-chan?" She asked.

Toshiro saw the concern on her face. "No, sorry Momo. I have to stay at the hospital some time longer. My condition is growing worse" He looked at Gin, who still was sitting on the bed, and saw the hurt on his face. Toshiro crawled on to Gin's lap. Gin put his arms around Toshiro and smiled sadly at him. Toshiro put a hand on Gin's cheek, and their lips were so close. "It will be okay. I promise" Toshiro whispered before he closed the space between their lips.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He hated this. He wanted to, just...just...run. He stormed out of the room. Out of the hospital. He ran all the way to a forest, where no one would be able to see him shed the tears that had been threathening to roll down from his face. He fell on his knees, and slammed his fist down on the leafy ground in the forest. "Damn it!" He shouted in anger. He just felt so lost.

He stood up and walked over to a tree and sat down, his back against the tree. He was exhausted from the running, and all the different feelings that were soaring in his heart. He closed his eyes. He couldn't open them again. He was too tired. He, however, was sure of one thing. One feeling. He loved Toshiro with all of his heart.

He slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I dont really know how this chapter turned out myself. I just typed the whole mess down and didn't really want to do much about it afterwards, so this is what you get. I still hope it's better than I think it is (sorry I'm being this lazy)

Anyway...please review^.^

And don't forget to vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	11. Chapter 11: The unexpected visitor

Hey^^ There might be a lot of drama in this chapter...Anyway, Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 11. The unexpected visitor.

* * *

_"Is he your boyfriend?" The orange haired teen asked, and he was actually hoping he wasn't._

_The silver-haired teen put his arms around the white-haired teen's waist. The white-haired teen just smiled. "Of course..."_

* * *

It was cold...His back hurt...He cracked his brown eyes open. There were trees all over the place. He abruptly stood up, but that hadn't been a smart thing to do as he got dizzy from standing up too fast. He looked around, trying to remember what happened.

He remembered...and wished he never did.

It was too much.

He started to walk on his way home again...

* * *

Ichigo entered the house. He walked into the kitchen. His family already were up.

Yuzu had tears in her eyes and ran over to hug her brother. "Ichigo! Where have you been! I've been so worried about you! You didn't come home yesterday! Dont you dare do that ever again!" Yuzu scolded her brother.

Karin punched her brother on the arm. "Don't make us so worried about you, you idiot!" She yelled at him. She did not cry. She never cried. Ever since their mother died, she'd stopped crying. But tears couldn't help but shine in the corners of her eyes.

But Isshin only smirked suggestively. "I bet Ichigo had some 'fun' with his new boyfriend" He winked.

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment by his fathers stupidity. "If you absolutely have to know, I couldn't handle being at the hospital, because Toshiro's boyfriend got all of his attention, and I ran away. I have been sleeping in the forest!" Ichigo shouted, and hurriedly clashed his hands before his own mouth, regretting ever saying what he just said...and to his family too.

His family looked at him, wide-eyed. "What?" They all asked, not sure if they'd heard right...but the look on Ichigo's face was enough to convince them they'd heard right.

Ichigo hurriedly ran upstairs to his own room and locked the door, just wanting to be alone after that completely embarrassing moment...

* * *

Ichigo had been sulking in his room for some time now. He wasn't ready to face his family again after that embarrasing moment, but he wanted to leave his room. he opened the window and crawled out of it, without falling...

* * *

He was standing outside a familiar house, and rang the door bell.

The door opened and revealed his red-haired, ex-boyfriend. "Ichigo?" Renji was surprised to see Ichigo outside his house.

"Hey Renji. Can I come inside for a moment?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhm...sure?" He was confused why Ichigo was at his place like this, but he did allow Ichigo to come inside. He never would just let Ichigo stand outside.

Ichigo stepped inside, and hugged Renji. "I'm sorry to come over this early, but can I stay here for a while?...Uhm, actually...can i stay here the night over?" He asked.

"Sure Ichigo...Just tell me everything. I'll always be here for you, as a friend" Renji liked being hugged by Ichigo, but something just felt uncomfortable by this particular hug.

Ichigo smiled to his ex-boyfriend. "Thank you Renji. I'm glad I always can count on you" Renji could see the hurt in Ichigo's eyes. He was sure of one thing...The one who'd hurt him like this, would pay!...

* * *

_"Why did you help me? Isn't he your friend?" The white-haired teen asked._

_"'cause, I'm in love with ya" The silver-haired teen had his usual smile._

_The white-haired teen's eyes widened. "What?"_

_"Ya heard me"_

_"How long?" The white-haired teen could only get those words up._

_The silver-haired teen's smile only widened if possible. "Since the day I first saw ya, I fell in love with ya. I've been in love with ya for so long"_

_The other narrowed his eyes. "It's not possible to fall in love at first sight...the feelings have to come as you get to know the person" Of course he'd had to come up with something like that._

_"Then why don' we get to know each other?" The silver-haired teen only smirked. "Do ya wanna go on a date with me?" He did not give up._

_The white-haired teen sighed. "I guess I owe you, since you helped me out"_

_"Great! See ya eigh' o clock tomorrow nigh'..."_

* * *

Emerald-like eyes opened slowly. He sat up in bed, and sighed at the dream he'd just had about Gin's confession. "I see you're awake" He heard a voice.

Toshiro hurriedly looked in the direction it was coming from. Luppi sat on a chair besides him. "Luppi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be lying in bed yourself?" He was worried about Luppi.

"Dont worry about me Toshiro. I just wanted to visit my little brother" Luppi said. "You know I care about you" He added.

Toshiro let out a sigh. "And you know I care about you too. But you really should be in bed. You only got three days left, then you'll be out of here...Walking around like this, is not good for your condition Luppi"

Luppi only shuffled Toshiro's hair. "Dont worry. I'll be fine" He then put his arms around Toshiro and gave him a warm hug. "But I'm worried about you...You're my only brother. I don't want to lose you...Not again..."

Toshiro was surprised by Luppi hugging him like this. Luppi had never hugged him before. But Toshiro hugged his older brother back. "I'm sorry Luppi...I never wanted to leave without you. But granny couldn't afford to stay in this town any longer. You were in the hospital. We couldn't take you with us"

Luppi sighed. "I know..." Luppi remembered the day he started to love his brother this much...

* * *

_"Stop it! You're hurting me!" The white-haired boy screamed. His head was harshly slammed into the wall. The black-haired boy was gripping his brother's hair firmly and held him against the wall. "Why are you...always doing this...Luppi?" The white-haired boy asked. He was bleeding and bruises were all over him._

_This had happened so many times before._

_"Why can you wander around like you're completely healthy, when I have to stay in this stupid hospital? I hate it! I hate you! Just go die already!" The black-haired boy threw his brother down to the ground, and walked back to his bed in the hospital, but stopped right before it, never looking back. "I hate you"_

_"If you really want to...wander around like I do...Then just come with me" The white-haired boy breathed, still lying on the ground._

_The black-haired boy turned to look at his brother. His eyes filled with hatred. "Why would I ever come with you anywhere?" He shouted at his brother. The black-haired boy looked at his brother, and saw all the bruises he'd made. "Why do you keep coming back to visit me, when I hurt you this much? And why don't you ever fight back? I know you're stronger than me" Slight hurt was heard in his voice._

_The white-haired boy stood up, and smiled to his brother despite the fact he was bloody, and covered with bruises made by the boy he was smiling to. "Because you're my brother...and I love you...I would never be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt my big brother..."_

* * *

Luppi clenched his fist at the memory. He'd hurt his brother that badly before. He just wanted to make it up to him. He would do anything for his brother...yes, even die for him...And Toshiro'd never told anyone about what Luppi'd done to him. Everyone knew Toshiro always was running around, causing trouble for himself, and did not have any suspicions when he came home with new bruises. Luppi hugged Toshiro tighter as if Toshiro would disappear, if he let go.

Luppi didn't want Toshiro to get hurt ever again. He wanted to protect Toshiro as good as he possibly could...He knew Gin and Ichigo would only end up hurting his brother...He had to get them out of Toshiro's life so he wouldn't get hurt...neither physically, or mentally...

The two let go of each other, and Luppi went back to his room.

Toshiro's mind couldn't help but wander to the day before, when Ichigo'd just stormed out of the room. Toshiro had felt so disappointed when he just left...It'd made him feel oddly heartbroken...

Suddenly the door opened. Toshiro snapped back from his thoughts and looked towards the door. and was confused by the unexpected visitor. "What do you want?" He asked, still confused...

* * *

He slammed his fist down on the table. His crimson eyes filled with anger. "He is mine!" He shouted loudly. "He is mine!" Gin repeated himself, but his shout was louder. He grabbed a picture that stood on the window sill. It was a picture of him and Toshiro at their first picnic together. They sat on a big rock, and shared a kiss. It had been their first kiss. He smiled weakly at how proud he'd felt when he'd kissed Toshiro.

Gin stroke his fingers down on the glass that protected the picture. He sighed, placing the picture on the window sill again. He stroke his own silver hair. "You are mine Toshiro. You belong to me...always" He said, as if Toshiro was sitting in the room with him.

Momo stood in the doorway, looking sadly at Gin. She'd finally woken up from the coma, and had thought everything could only become better now...but offcourse everything had to go so wrong in the end. "I feel so sorry for both of them" She whispered. "Gin and Ichigo love Shiro-chan so much. And I feel so bad for Shiro-chan too...just trapped in his own feelings...And he's even at the hospital now...I wish...I wish I could help somehow" Momo whispered for herself.

Gin laid his head on the table, looking as if he just gave up. He began fiddling with his own hair, that just made shadows cover his eyes. He looked so pitiful. Suddenly Gin raised from the chair. "I'm going to the hospital to visit him" He stated.

Momo looked at Gin, slightly startled by his sudden movement. "I'm coming with you" She stated firmly...

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo yelled. "I have to visit him"

Renji looked at Ichigo worriedly. "Do you think that is such a good idea?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded, sure of his own decision. "I want to visit him, whether it is a good idea or not. I just want to see him again...I just want to be with him"

Renji still loved Ichigo, and didn't want his friend to be hurt. "I'm coming with you" Renji stated firmly...

* * *

Outside the hospital the four met. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo glared at Gin.

"I could ask you the same. He is actually my boyfriend" Gin stated, glaring back. His accent had been gone the entire day.

"He is my friend. I am allowed to visit him too" Ichigo kept on the arguing.

"You two, lets just go inside to see him" Renji said, annoyed by the arguing, the two had started. He walked inside the hospital followed by Momo. Ichigo and Gin only continued glaring at each other while following after them.

Inside, the doctors and nurses were panicking. The four were looking at them blankly, wondering what all the fuss was about? Ichigo walked over to a nurse nearby. "Excuse me? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. The son of Kurosaki Isshin. Can you tell me what is going on?" He asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded worriedly. "Yes sir. There is a missing patient...and the evidents proof it was a kidnapping"

Ichigo felt something uneasy in his heart. He swallowed, afraid to ask...but he had to. "Do you know who was kidnapped?" He was afraid of the answer.

The nurse, again, nodded worriedly. "It was the patient in room ninety-eight, sir" Ichigo's eyes widened. He just couldn't believe his own ears. It was just like he'd feared. Toshiro had been kidnapped!

* * *

I really hope you liked it^^

Review, please^.^

By the way, I've closed the poll, and the most votes were for the story 'Dragons' I've already put out first chapter, if you like, please read it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected help

Hello^^ thanks a lot for all the reviews. I appreciate it very much^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 12. Unexpected help.

* * *

"We have to do something! We have to find Toshiro! Soon!" Ichigo panicked. Pacing about with his arms waving in the air. He was furious of the person who had 'dared' to kidnap Toshiro.

Gin already was on his way to the room Toshiro'd been in, to look for some evidents that might help to expose who the kidnapper was.

Ichigo scowled. "I wont let that idiot get a hold of the kidnapper before me! I'm going to kill the bastard kidnapper for this!" He ran on his way to the room too, to find evidents...

Outside the room, was yellow 'keep out' tape, and the police were running around, scanning the area, and the room. Gin was already there, arguing with a cop. "I have a right to go look for him! He is my boyfriend!" Gin snapped.

The cop was calm. "I understand your frustration sir. Just go home and clear your head, and let us handle our job. We will find him" The cop assured him.

"You always say bull like this! You tell me you will do your best, but honestly, you don't do crap about it! This case will end up closed without you even finding a single clue in the matter of a few days, and you will just give the whole thing up!" Gin had no confident in the police at all.

The cop didn't seem too happy to hear that. "I beg your pardon sir? We are actually doing our best to find him. And I will proof to you that we wont give this up!" The cop stated. "I understand that you're frustrated. And I am a generous man. I am willing to let this little arguing go. But I will arrest you for insulting an officer, if you keep this up"

Gin frowned, and stomped away from the cop. He was so angry, steam was coming out of his ears...if possible. "That stupid son of a-" Gin muttered through gritted teeth.

Ichigo turned to Renji, Momo, and Gin. "We will come back tonight" He whispered to them. "My dad is one of the owners of the hospital. He has a key. We will meet outside my place tonight 00:30" Ichigo stated.

"And why should we?" Gin only glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, of course Gin would be against it. "Do you want to find and save Toshiro or not?" He asked, annoyed. "Well, of course you want to" He answered for Gin. "It is best if we work together on this" He stated.

Gin sighed, Ichigo was right...He wanted to find and save Toshiro. And it probably was best to work together. "Fine, but after this...I will crush ya'r dreams, when I hold Toshiro safe in my arms, and there will be nothin' ya can do about it" He stated, getting his accent back.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Gin. Was it really such a good idea to work together with this jerk after all?...He sighed...He needed as much help as he could get on this...Besides...Toshiro was well worth it...

* * *

On the way home again, Ichigo saw a bully...It was one of those from the past, without the other...Ichigo did not want him to see him, but this was the only way home, so he couldn't avoid him. He just hoped he would leave him be as he was trying to walk by him. "Hey! Carrot-top!"...Offcourse it wouldn't go that easily.

Ichigo turned to him, a frown on his face. "What?" He snapped.

"Aaw...dont be like that" The bully said. "I just want to talk to you"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "I don't have time for bullies like you. Leave me alone" Ichigo turned to walk home again, but was stopped by something unexpected, said by the bully.

"Then you'll never be able to find your little boyfriend...When he broke my arm...my friend swore he would beat him up for it...My friend...just kidnapped him. By the way, I never thought your boyfriend could become that good looking...Even if he is ill-"

Ichigo turned around, and grabbed the bully's shirt's collar. "Where. Is. He!" Ichigo's eyes looked murderous. And he talked like his voice was pure venom.

"You sure have changed a lot. You're not that scared little kid you once were...I respect that" He mocked a little. But then he sighed, giving up. "He is, where my friend and I use to hang out. He wont let me in" He had a look of hurt in his eyes. Ichigo let go of his shirt, surprised that the bully had just told him like that.

The guy looked at Ichigo. "I...I want to help you save your boyfriend!" He stated. "I know how sick in the head my friend can be"

Ichigo was surprised by this. "How do I know it's not just a trap?" Ichigo did believe him, but he simply just had to be sure.

"I know this might sound impossible for you, since we did many things to you, when we were kids, and your boyfriend always was there to help you...but...please just trust me" He looked expectantly at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay...And he's actually not my boyfriend...He's with someone else" Ichigo whispered the last part...

* * *

"It hurts! Damn it!" Toshiro screamed. He was sitting on his knees on the ground in some weird hideout. The pain was getting worse every minute. His illness was very quickly taking over, but slowly killing him. Up against a wall in the room, stood the other bully, just watching him struggling against the pain. "You bastard!" Toshiro yelled at him. "What is your problem?"

The bully shot him a glare. "You are my problem. I want to see you suffer from all the pain your illness is causing you...and you will slowly die because of the pain" He smiled satisfied, and evilly.

"You sick bastard!" Toshiro winced because of the pain. "You'll end up in jail for this! And if not jail...then you'll be murdered by my boyfriend and Ichigo!"

"Then they'll be the ones who end up in jail" The bully only smirked.

Toshiro smirked as well. "Yeah, but you will end up as worm food, isn't that just a beautiful death?" He mocked.

The bully's eye twitched. "Why don't I just kill you right now!"

Toshiro still smirked. "Because you want to see me die, slowly and painfully" He mocked some more, causing a vein pop on the bully's forehead.

"I've just about had it with you, freak!"

"What? Already?" Toshiro faked some disappointment, in a mocking way. "But I've just started" Oh, he really enjoyed this. The bully was so easy to tease, and most defiantly not patient. "Tell me..." Toshiro started, seeming to be musing. " Why do you want me to suffer, so badly?"

The bully let out a grunt. "Because you hurt my friend!" He snapped.

Toshiro frowned. "Well, you hurt mine! So we should be even now!" He snapped back.

"I am never even before I've made the final blow! And making you suffer like this, will be the final blow!"

Toshiro only laughed calmly. "Do you really think you're making me suffer, like this? There are so many things that are worse than listening to your big mouth-" Toshiro gasped, feeling the pain coming back now. He clenched his teeth, and held the screaming down, but the tears couldn't help but run down his face.

"You said?" The bully mocked.

The pain finally left. Toshiro let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that" He smirked. "Didn't I say it loud enough for you to hear?" He kept on the mocking as if nothing just happened...

* * *

The bully looked around, seeming very interested in Ichigo's room. "You have a bed! You have a desk! You have a closet! You have your own room!" He gasped between all the things he mentioned. It sure was easy to amaze this guy.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel pity for the bully. He couldn't have this many things, since he was so amazed by Ichigo's room. It really made Ichigo appreciate what he had. "What's your name?" Ichigo asked the bully.

"It's Luke" The bully replied.

"You seem like a nice guy. Why are you bullying people? And why do you hang around that other guy?" Ichigo asked.

Luke sighed. "Ever since I was very little, everyone have just looked past me. No one wanted anything to do with me...Not even my own parents. They never even looked at me...No one did...before I met Ken. He was the only one who ever cared about me. He taught me everything. But I never knew he was cold. I never realized what he was teaching me, was wrong. Not before I started to notice the scared looks in the eyes of those we bullied...I just want to make it up to the damages I've done" He sounded dismal.

Ichigo felt bad for the poor guy...

* * *

Ichigo had called Gin and Momo, and asked them to come immediately to his place. So now they were just waiting for an explanation.

"There has been a tiny change in the plan" Ichigo told them. "We are going out to the forest instead, to some hut. That's where Luke says he is" Ichigo refered to the bully.

Gin didn't mind it too much, and just wanted to find Toshiro. "Yeah, yeah. Lets go!" He was being impatient...

* * *

"It's over there" Luke pointed to a hut, just standing in the forest. It looked like no living soul had been there for years. "Are you strong enough to kick the door open?" He asked Ichigo.

Ichigo went over to the hut, standing just before the door. "Gin" He didn't have to say anything else, as Gin was standing ready to go inside. Momo was nowhere to see in the moment. Ichigo wondered where she might have gone to? But he couldn't stand there, wondering for long. He kicked down the door.

Gin rushed into the room. Inside was the bully, looking at them in surprise. The bully had not expected this. At least not so soon. They must have had, had some help...He noticed Luke outside with them, and felt betrayed. "Luke...How could you?" Luke never replied to him, only looking at him with a hurt expression.

Ichigo suddenly heard a police car, and saw blue flashes. Momo suddenly appeared again, and held a cellphone in her hand. "I called the cops" She said. The police car drove all the way to them, despite they were in the forest. And two cops came out of the car.

"Are you the ones who called the police?" They asked.

"Yes. I did" Momo said. "The guy I was talking about, that had kidnapped a sick patient from the hospital, is in there" She pointed towards the hut. the cops rushed inside, and Ichigo rushed after them, wanting to see Toshiro, but couldn't see him anywhere. It was too dark.

He looked at Ken. "Where is Toshiro?" He snapped at him.

Ken only smirked. "I killed him off and buried him deep in the forest. You will never find him" He bragged

"What a load of bullshit" They heard a voice come from further in the hut. Toshiro stepped closer, barely able to stand. He looked worse than ever.

Ichigo died a little inside by that heartbreaking sight. He hurriedly ran over to him, and was trying to help him. "Did he hurt you?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro smirked weakly. "Barely..." He suddenly felt the pain come back, and winced. He started to cough a lot, and couldn't stop...He held his hand before his mouth...The coughing slowly stopped, and he looked at his hand that was now covered in blood. "Is this bad?" He asked, no one particularly. "I'm starting to feel...dizzy..." He said, before passing out in Ichigo's arms.

* * *

I was not really being in the mood to write this chapter...so it probably is a mess...I will try to get in the mood for the next chapter, but I can't promise anything. Thank you very much for reading it anyway^^

By the way...I've seen two reviews asking why the guys are all gay...Well, isn't it obvious? If not...It's beacause I wrote it that way...obviously. And if you want to ask me questions, please sign on and then ask, so I can respond^^

Review, please^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	13. Chapter 13: Nothing but chaos

Hey^^ finally chapter 13 is up, yaay!^^ Thanks a bunch for your reviews, they mean a lot^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 13. Nothing but chaos.

* * *

They were back at the hospital, except from Momo. Toshiro was put in a bed, in a different room from before...mostly beacause the room was a mess. And Toshiro was awake now. They were companied by a doctor.

"This is the medicine you have to take to get rid of your illness" The doctor held something, that looked like a white leaf, in his hand. "But it is very recently discovered, and we don't know yet, if it has any other effects on people or not"

Ichigo and Gin were looking at the doctor. "Does he still have a chance to survive if he doesn't take it?" Ichigo asked.

The doctor looked sadly at them. "I'm afraid not" He looked back at Toshiro. "We don't know for sure if it has other effects on people, as I mentioned earlier. But you don't stand a chance of surviving the illness otherwise. Do you want to try it out?"

Toshiro nodded silently, just wanting to do something about the pain that kept bugging him...and he still had some taste of blood in his mouth...it was just disgusting.

"Here you go" The doctor gave Toshiro the white leaf...

* * *

Toshiro had to stay the night over at the hospital, to see if anything unexpected happened. Ichigo and Gin had been allowed to stay the night over at the hospital, to be by Toshiro's side. But both never went to bed, just sitting in a chair, each, of course, besides him. They were worried about him.

But as they were sitting there...None of them noticed, that they were slowly drifting of to dreamland...

* * *

_He was standing before a coffin, holding a single red rose. His brown eyes were full of tears. He was crying...but how could he not?_

_He'd seen the pale corpse of his beloved friend lying in the coffin. That could make anyone cry._

_He was dead, but his face still was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever laid sight on._

_He'd taken the pale hand of his deceased friend, and gently placed the rose in it, before the lid was put on the coffin._

_Many people broke into tears. All were clad in black. And every single one, had a red rose in their hands, which they would one by one throw down into the burial, when the coffin had been lowered down into it._

_"Toshiro...why did you have to leave so soon?" The orange haired teen, whispered for himself, as more tears were leaving his eyes..._

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open. "Toshiro!" He yelled. He then realized it had only been a dream, and he was still in the hospital. He sighed in relief. Gin still was there, and was asleep. He looked down at the bed where Toshiro was lying. Toshiro looked so beautiful. He took Toshiro's hand, but his hand was very cold. This wasn't right...

The machine was beeping too slow...then suddenly the beeping stopped and the machine was now making the very feared noice, that made Ichigo panic, and almost get a heart attack. Gin woke up, startled by the sudden noise, and wasn't really able to say a word.

Doctors, and nurses suddenly came bursting into the room with all kinds of stuff that might be needed, and immediately started to try to do what they could to get Toshiro back.

"Sorry you two, but you have to leave" A doctor was trying to get Ichigo, and Gin out of the room.

Both were struggling against him. "No! I'm staying with Toshiro no matter what! Let me go!" Ichigo just would not leave Toshiro's side.

"Ya'r not getting me to leave my boyfriend!" Gin protested as well.

The doctor's grip tightened and he was practically shoving them. "I'm very sorry, but you really need to go" The doctor did not give up either.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! I demand to stay!" Ichigo yelled, demandingly.

The doctor stopped in his tracks. "You're Kurosaki Isshin's son?" The doctor asked, surprised.

Ichigo was happy that one of the owners of the hospital was his father. "Yes I am. And that is my friend you're trying to get me away from" He stated. Gin was just looking at them a little confused.

The doctor bowed respectfully. "I'm very sorry sir. I had no idea" The doctor knew, that Isshin was the kind of man who held his family very dear, and would fire any of the doctors and nurses if they only looked at them in a wrong way...But...he couldn't let Ichigo stay. "I'm sorry. But you have to go. Even if he's your friend, you could be full of germs. We don't really know...maybe the slightest thing could cause death upon him"

Ichigo gave up. He knew the doctor possibly was right. "I get it. I'll leave now" Ichigo, both unwillingly and willingly, walked over to the door, but before he went outside, he glanced over to Toshiro. "Please don't be dead" He whispered, and walked out the door, but he never went further away than that. Gin had slowly walked after him, knowing, that if not even Ichigo could be there, there was nothing to do.

Ichigo glanced through the small window in the door the entire time. Just watching the doctors go back and forth in a rush and heard what they were saying.

After a while, the doctors relaxed and the machine was beeping normal again...Ichigo felt so relieved, and Gin couldn't have been happier.

After having checked everything off, the doctors and nurses were leaving the room. The doctor that had shoved Ichigo and Gin out, came over to them. "You can go back inside now, if you want to. He's out cold, but it would be good for him to have someone there when he wakes up" The doctor didn't have to say more before Ichigo and Gin rushed inside again...

* * *

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes. And the first thing he saw, was Gin...He was happy that Gin was there with him...but...he just felt somewhat disappointed...

"Toshiro! Ya'r finally awake!" Gin exclaimed happily and hugged his boyfriend. Toshiro'd never thought that being hugged by Gin...could feel this empty...Where was Ichigo by the way? "Ya've been passed out for five hours" Gin told Toshiro.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "I have?" He crossed his arms to his chest, and pouted. "That's so not cool..." Gin laughed at that.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Toshiro" Ichigo stood in the doorway, smiling to his friend. Trying to appear cool. Toshiro seemed to lighten up, and chuckled at the way Ichigo was standing trying to look cool, without preventing his chuckles. Ichigo's heart melted. It was so cute.

Gin, however, didn't seem to be happy about it. He only glared at Ichigo. Toshiro was his, and his only. He would lose Toshiro to 'no one'! He would do everything there was in his power, to keep Toshiro. His entire life, he had done just that...But he never came closer to Toshiro's heart. He had done everything he could...But he just couldn't get closer...And every minute that passed...it just seemed like Ichigo was able to do what he had tried to do his entire life. it was killing him on the inside.

As he and Toshiro slowly drifted appart...Ichigo seemed to only become closer and closer. Gin hated it.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, looking at Toshiro, worried. And Gin snapped back from his thoughts

"I'm fine" Toshiro just realized how hot he was feeling. "It's just a little hot. Can you open the window for me?" He asked.

Ichigo only looked at Toshiro. "Uhm...It's already open" He told him.

"Really? Oh...Then never mind" Toshiro kicked the covers off of himself. Ichigo only looked worriedly at him. Could this be an 'effect' like the doctor had told them there might be? Ichigo's mind just suddenly drifted to when he'd felt Toshiro's hand be so cold...Could that have been an effect too?...Or had it been something else?...Guess he would never find that out..."Is something wrong?" Toshiro noticed that Ichigo had fallen silent for a moment.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and smiled...It was a fake smile. He couldn't get himself to make it real. He was worried about his friend. "Yeah..." He couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't lie to his friend. His fake smile faded "Actually...no" Ichigo admitted. "I'm too worried about you...I'm scared to lose you...I just don't want a life without you in it"

Toshiro's eyes were wide. "Ichigo?..." No one ever told him something like that before. He just realized that he didn't want a life without Ichigo either. He wanted Ichigo to always be there with him...But wasn't that too much to ask for?...Actually...Was it too much to ask, when the other person wanted the same thing?...Guess not. "I...don't want a life without you in it either" Toshiro was sure he wanted to be with Ichigo now. He was sure because...Ichigo just was the one. He couldn't really explain it, but he just knew. He'd felt it for some time now, but he'd just needed reassurance.

Ichigo was smiling. He was happy, Toshiro felt that way about him too. If only now...Toshiro would choose him instead of Gin...He was maybe being selfish, but he couldn't help but wanting Toshiro to be his. His only. And he was sure, Gin felt that way too...he couldn't be the only one.

Gin was speechless in this whole matter. He couldn't say a word. He wanted to, but, just couldn't get them out. He was watching as the two only became closer. He hated it. Toshiro was 'his', and that thief was only stealing him away from him. He wouldn't take that. He wouldn't take it 'at all'...Toshiro was 'his'. He was desperate. He ran over and grabbed Toshiro, pinning him in his firm grip. "He's mine!" Gin snapped. His eyes were open but narrow in a dangerous way. They had even turned crimson for the second time, Ichigo'd seen.

Both Ichigo and Toshiro were shocked. They hadn't expected this from Gin...They hadn't expected it at all actually. Ichigo couldn't do anything but watch with wide eyes. He wanted to move, but couldn't make himself. Toshiro felt so trapped in Gin's firm grip, and was afraid to even move a muscle. He felt very uncomfortable in Gin's arms this way. None of the two shocked boys were saying a word.

Until Toshiro stomped on Gin's foot, so he would let go. "It's over between us, Gin" He stated. And he ran over to Ichigo. "Do you remember when you told me you would protect me?" Toshiro rushed the question out.

"Yeah" Ichigo had an idea what Toshiro would say next...but Toshiro still kept the surprises coming.

Toshiro smirked. "Well, you're doing a pretty damn awful job at it" Ichigo pouted. Toshiro only kept on smirking. "He wont give up, I know him. He'll come after us...So now we'll need to run for it" Toshiro laughed, and grabbed Ichigo's hand, and ran off, dragging Ichigo along.

Gin was angry, and was running after them. "You're mine Toshiro! Get back here! You belong to me!"

Toshiro was actually laughing full on, as he was running away from his ex-boyfriend. "Catch me if you can!" It was just like in their childhood, when he was running away from the bullies. They kept on running, and Toshiro suddenly said as he was running. "I hope you'll accept me as your boyfriend, Ichigo?" He was smiling at his friend.

Ichigo was running like hell was chasing him, but smiled back at Toshiro "Always"

* * *

Yaaaay! I'm so happy, it's the second to last chapter^^ Only one more chapter, and the story is over^^

Wow, what a messed up story this is :P I hope none of you are mad at me O.O...who am I kidding? Of course you can't stay mad at tiny little me^^ (To my defense, I've stayed up the entire night to get this story finished, and i always get a little hyper when I stay up for that long...(Gotta take a deep breath)

Please review^.^

By the way, I've made another story called, 'All In My Mind' I hope you guys'll check it out^.^ And yeah it is about ICHIHITSU! as well (I dont write anything else)...And I know, I'm not done with this story yet, and I even have another story called 'Dragons', but I hope you'll bear with me.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	14. Chapter 14: Two weeks later

Hello^^ This is the last chapter of this story, yaaaay!^^ So here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 14. Two weeks later.

* * *

It was two weeks later...

Ichigo and Toshiro had officially become a couple. Everyone in their class always was looking at them with awe.

Ichigo never had been happier without Toshiro as his boyfriend...but still had to deal with the consequences of it...but he really didn't mind. Ichigo was now living with Toshiro in Toshiro's deceased grandmother's house. Gin had moved out, and was allowed to stay at Rangiku's place.

Toshiro had gotten rid of his illness, and there were no other effects from the medicine bugging him anymore. He was completely healthy now.

Gin had cooled down, but he still would not give up on Toshiro. He would always make attempts on getting him back, but nothing seemed to work.

Renji, much to everyone's surprise, was dating Rukia's brother, Byakuya, who was in college...Dont ask how that happened...

Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki had been over thrilled when they'd been told of the news of Ichigo and Toshiro being together, and held a huge party, much to Ichigo's and Toshiro's distaste.

Momo and Rangiku had become the best friends...oddly.

Uryu seemed to still say he had a chance with Toshiro, and Tatsuki would whack him on the head, yelling that Toshiro belonged to Ichigo. And in some odd way he'd managed to kiss Toshiro on the cheek, making Ichigo beat him to a pulp...Now he'd learned that lesson...

Luppi had gotten out of the hospital. He now was in school, in Gin's class...Even if he'd practically lived in the hospital, he'd had a home teacher so he did fine in school. But he was very much against that Toshiro was together with anyone, still being a protective older brother, but he slowly was learning how to accept it...slowly. And he was staying with Toshiro, Ichigo and Momo in his deceased grandmother's house.

Grimmjow and Uquiorra, oddly enough, had become a couple. They were always following Gin, and sometimes they were helping him with trying to get Toshiro back...but failed. And Grimmjow had secretly tried to pick a fight with Toshiro when Gin hadn't been around, but Ichigo had beaten him up for it, and now he was always trying to pick a fight with Ichigo instead.

Hanataro still was cleaning in the hospital, but would do whatever it took to become a doctor.

Ken had been put in jail, but had been bailed out again by Luke. And now Luke was teaching Ken how to be a good boy...much to Ken's distaste...but he was slowly getting the hang of it.

Chad still was the same as always.

Yuzu was the same, sweet and caring sister.

Karin had finally been allowed to play soccer. And she was pretty good at it.

Isshin had become more of a normal father, and less embarrasing...no wait...who am I kidding?...He still was the same old fool.

And all this, just after two weeks...

* * *

"Ichigo" Toshiro walked to his boyfriend, who was sitting on a couch in their house, and was smiling. "I want to show you something"

Ichigo was eager to know what Toshiro wanted to show him and stood up from the couch. "What is it?"

Toshiro held a necklace with a star-shaped pendant, before him, and smiled.

"Isn't that...?" Ichigo looked at the necklace, and remembered it. "Isn't that the necklace you gave me to take care of when you left?" Ichigo took the necklace.

Toshiro nodded. "Yes it is. Try and open it"

Ichigo opened the pendant, and saw the same old picture of the man and the woman, Ukitake and Unohana, Or now better known as, Toshiro's parents. But then he noticed the picture that used to be white, had been replaced with another picture...A picture of two boys. One with bright orange hair, and the other had snow-white hair. A very old picture of them, when they were little. They were both laughing goofilly at the camera...It brought back memories...

* * *

_The orange haired boy was running eagerly towards his friend, who was waiting for him at the park they'd first met. He had a camera along with him, and couldn't wait to show his friend. "Toshiro! Look what I've got!" He yelled out, waving the camera in the air when he finally was able to see his friend._

_"Why do you have that?" The white-haired boy asked when his friend had caught up to him._

_The orange haired boy, smiled. "My mommy thought we should take a picture together, so we can always remember each other"_

_The white-haired boy smiled. "That is a good idea. Then I wont forget you, and you wont forget me, when we have to go"_

_The orange haired boy looked down, he had a hurt look on his face. "Why do you have to leave? Can't you stay?...Here...With me?"_

_"I'm sorry, Kurosaki" The white-haired boy sounded dismal. "I wish I could...but I can't...or my granny will be worried about me"_

_"Now, why don't we take those pictures?" The orange haired boy's mother had arrived, and was trying to lighten up the two boys, and gave them a friendly smile._

_The two boys rose, and agreed. The orange haired boy's mother took the camera and bowed down to take a picture of them. "Give me the biggest smiles both of you can" She said, and both laughed goofilly at that. A flash went off, and the picture had been taken..._

* * *

Ichigo smiled at the memory. His mother always made them laugh...If only she had been here...If olny she could see them now...He knew, she would be proud of them. "I remember that day"

Toshiro smiled. "I do too"

Ichigo sat back on the couch, pulling Toshiro with him. He put his arms around Toshiro, and was about to kiss his small boyfriend, but before their lips touched, firm hands were keeping the two from doing so. Both looked up to see a frowning Luppi. "What do you think you're doing?" Luppi settled down on the couch as well, stubbornly settling in between Ichigo and Toshiro. "No more of that" He stated.

Ichigo pouted. And Toshiro rolled his eyes, slightly laughing. "You're still too protective of me, dear brother" He teased a little.

"I just don't trust..." Luppi was glaring at Ichigo. "That thing" Toshiro only laughed.

Ichigo pouted some more. "When are we kicking Luppi out of the house?" Ichigo asked, smirking. Luppi only continued glaring.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Toshiro raised from the couch and went to open the door, but sighed when he saw who it was. "What do you want now, Gin?"

Gin raised his hand and Toshiro discovered he'd brought some flowers. "I just wanted to give ya these" Gin smiled.

Toshiro looked at Gin, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you Gin, but...this doesn't change anything" Toshiro took the flowers.

"I know" Gin replied. "But ya'r worth the try. And don' think I'll give up on tryin'" He then walked away.

Toshiro closed the door, and rested his back against it. "Did I make the right choice when I chose Ichigo?" He asked himself.

"Oi! Toshiro, what's taking so long?" He heard Ichigo yell from the living room. "I miss you already!"

"Of course I did" Toshiro laughed slightly, placing the flowers in an empty vase, that stood on a small table, in the small entrance hall. "I'm coming now!" He yelled back and went into the living room.

Luppi suddenly raised from the couch when Toshiro entered. "Are you going to make dinner soon?" He asked Toshiro, hopefully.

Momo then entered the living room as well, and heard what Luppi'd said. "I would really like to have something to eat as well" She said, cheerfully.

Toshiro only smiled. "Yeah, I better go make something for us to eat. I guess we all are hungry, right?"

Ichigo hurriedly raised from the couch as well. "Can I help?" He asked, expectantly.

"No" Toshiro stated.

"Why not?" Ichigo pleaded.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "What is baking powder for?"

"Uh?...for...baking some powder?" Ichigo was scratching his head, having no idea.

Toshiro turned to walk into the kitchen. "And that is why I wont let you help"

* * *

And you wont get more for that quarter^^ The story is finally finished, complete, over with, done, and all the other words for it^^

I can't believe I finally finished the story^^

I hope you guys like it^^

By the way, would you guys like a sequel to this story? I have something in mind for that^^ But only if you guys want one?

Review, please^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


End file.
